We Won't Get Caught, We Can't Get Caught
by pagetsgirl94
Summary: Continuation of "It's Only Cheating If You Get Caught".Emily and Will have a no strings attached sexual relationship. When a third person knows about it will they help or hurt the situation. * I guess you don't have to read the first story but it would be better. Sorry for the delay I just really didn't have any motivation to post this. As always I hope you enjoy and I don't own CM
1. Chapter 1

Emily slammed the door quickly behind Will. They had a huge fight, not the biggest one they ever had but it was high on the list.

He had belittled her and humiliated her in her own home. He wasn't acting like the Will she had fallen in…. bed with? Yeah that was pretty much it.

She wasn't in love with him in the slightest and she knew he wasn't in love with her either but she still wanted to be treated with a little respect.

She was really mad at him in the moment and now that it was the next day, Monday and she was sitting at her desk she was still pretty mad, which was rare.

She usually forgave him by now. The reason she hadn't forgiven him was probably because he hadn't tried to contact her since the fight. No text, no calls not even an email.

She had gotten up and went to work early so there weren't many people in the office yet. She was kind of bored.

She should have been working but she couldn't focus. Since the office was pretty much empty it was just her and her thoughts and that was dangerous.

She felt so bad about everything she had done for the past four months. She didn't know what to do. Should she tell JJ the truth? Should she try and ignore everything? Pretend it didn't happen? She had no clue!

She looked up at the catwalk and saw JJ getting settled in her office.

Emily sat at her desk, not even attempting to pretend like she was working and just waited for something to happen. After about ten minutes Emily decided that she needed to do something to relieve some of the weight that was currently crushing her shoulders.

She got up quickly and went to make herself some coffee. She got a mug and waited for the coffee to finish. She waited. And waited. And waited.

Pacing the small kitchen didn't make time go by faster.

Tapping the counter with her finger didn't make the coffee brew any faster either so she decided to leave.

She quickly walked out through the glass doors of the BAU, down some stairs and through some small hallways.

Thankfully she moved quickly enough that no one tried to talk to her.

She finally arrived and was met with a closed door. She sighed and stood there for a while wondering if this was the right thing to do.

Just then her phone buzzed and when she checked it, it was Will.

'I think we should talk soon. I just want everything to work out.'

She closed her eyes and quickly knocked on the door before she could chicken out.

"You may enter!" She heard a cheerful voice say from the other side of the door.

She opened the door and walked in.

"Peaches!" Garcia said excitedly. "What are you doing all the way down here?"

"Hi Pen. I'm just trying to figure something out."

Garcia became a little concerned as she watched Emily sit down and put her head in her hands.

"Em, are you ok?" Garcia asked wheeling her chair a little closer to her.

"I don't know." Emily said trying to steady her breathing, the stress of it all was finally starting to overwhelm her. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Garcia quickly grabbed her water bottle and gave it to Emily and placed a small pink garbage can near her feet.

Emily's phone buzzed again but she didn't look at it. She didn't need to, she already knew who it was and what it would say.

She was feeling terrible and every time her phone vibrated she felt worse, if that was possible.

What the hell was she thinking? She was about to spill her guts out to her lover's wife's best friend. She didn't know what to do but she was pretty sure this wasn't it.

While Emily was battling with herself in her head Garcia was watching her to see what she was going to do next.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come." Emily said as she got up quickly.

"Fuck." She muttered as her head started to spin.

"Ok you're not leaving until you tell me what's up. Or at least until you feel better." Garcia said as she closed the door and got Emily to sit down again.

"No Pen, I really have to go."

"Do I need to hack your phone or are you going to tell me what's got you feeling so upset?"

"No!" Emily said a little too quickly and a little too loud. She sighed and continued. "You don't have to hack my phone I'll tell you. But you have to promise me not to tell anyone."

Garcia nodded more than was needed.

"Even if it has something to do with JJ?" Emily asked, testing the waters.

Garcia nodded her head just as much and said. "I promise."

Emily took a deep breath and opened her mouth but nothing came out.

Could she really do this? This was a huge risk and it could be the end of everything. And what about Will? He was right. They should try and work it out between themselves but she just needed to tell someone. She was tired of telling lies and keeping this all to herself.

Garcia pulled her from her thoughts by saying "Whatever it is that's making you upset is obviously big and right now I'm worried about you. I don't care about JJ or anything this has to do with her. I just want to make sure that you're alright."

There was a silence before Emily tried to talk again.

"I did something bad." Emily said as she got up again and started pacing in the small space. "Really, really bad."

Garcia watched her and waited for her to continue.

"Remember when we got back from that bad case a few months ago?" Emily asked knowing it was a long shot but desperately trying to make this easier on her.

"Aren't they all bad?"

"Yes but I'm talking about the one where the brunettes were being abducted and filmed while they were being murdered."

Garcia nodded, not really wanting to rethink any part of that terrible case.

"And you remember how much those women looked like me?"

Garcia nodded again.

"Well Hotch made me watch the videos with him to try and see if the killer made any mistakes. You know, showing his face, any birthmarks on his body and stuff like that."

Garcia sighed heavily. She knew how difficult that case had been for Emily and how scared she had been for those weeks and watching the killer torture those women probably did nothing to calm her down.

"When we finally got back home we were all exhausted and stressed out. After a few days JJ came to me and told me she was having problems with Will's mother and eventually that lead to problems with Will." Emily paused and took a breath. "So she sent him to my apartment one night so I could tell him how much he was hurting her."

"No." Garcia said quietly, looking at Emily through wide eyes.

"I don't know how it happened! I didn't want it to happen. I was just so tired of being afraid and alone and I saw the hurt that JJ was causing him and I wanted to make him feel better."

Emily went back to her chair and put her head in her hands once again.

"I don't know what to say." Garcia said staring at Emily.

"Don't tell JJ, you promised." Emily said her voice taking on a panicked tone.

"Of course I'm not going to tell JJ." Emily let out a sigh of relief. "Besides this happened months ago, it wouldn't do any good to tell her anyway."

Tears threatened to fall from Emily's eyes as she looked at Garcia and released an unsteady breath.

"No." Garcia repeated. "You didn't."

"Don't blame it all on me. I'm not the one cheating on my wife!"

"I'm not blaming you, I just can't believe what I'm hearing. I thought JJ and Will's marriage was solid."

"Far from it." Emily stated as she remembered the many times JJ would come to her crying or boiling over with anger. "If you only knew how bad it really was you wouldn't think me sleeping with Will was such a bad thing."

"How many times?" Garcia asked quietly, not looking at her.

Emily took a deep breath in an effort to try and control her emotions. Unfortunately she was past the point of control and tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"I don't know." Emily said, her voice breaking as she spoke. "A lot."

Garcia's eyes widened in realization and said. "Will doesn't work on weekends."

Emily shook her head looking down at her hands. She didn't know if that was a question or not, it didn't really sound like one but she decided to answer anyway.

There was a long silence between them as Garcia processed the massive amount of information she had just received and Emily managed to stop crying.

"Why now?" Garcia asked.

Emily explained the incident at Henry's birthday and the big fight they had yesterday. She didn't know if it was a good reason to confess to Garcia but it was the only one she had.

"So what are you going to do?" Garcia asked.

"I don't know, that's where you come in."

"I could do a number of things, legal or not. I could ruin his life in ten seconds or less." Garcia said extending her arm and gesturing to the many computers behind her.

"Although that is a comforting thought I don't think we need to go that far." Emily stated. "I just want to fix things and without JJ knowing if that's possible."

"Why don't you just tell Will to leave you alone?"

"I wish it was that simple. We both know how wrong this is, we knew that the first time we slept together, but there's something there that overshadows the wrongness of it. It's almost like when we're together even though I know it's wrong I don't care. I want him so badly and I don't care about JJ in the moment but immediately after I'm showered in guilt."

Garcia didn't know what to say, she wasn't in Emily's position. She didn't know what her relationship with Will was like behind closed doors.

"I don't know if we can fix this or even figure out anything I just wanted to tell someone. I'm so tired of lying I just needed someone's ears." Emily said looking at Garcia.

"Well mine are always here." Garcia said offering a sad smile to Emily that she did not return.

"Thanks Garcia." Emily said as she stood up, slowly this time. "And please try not to mention this to JJ or Will for that matter. He texted me before I came here and told me not to tell anyone."

"I don't know if you should have told me if he told you not to."

"There's such a thing as doing something out of spite. He doesn't get to turn me into a sex toy, say mean things to me and then boss me around. I don't care who he is, right now I'm going to do the opposite of whatever he tells me to do."

Garcia smiled and said. "Give 'em hell."

Emily laughed a little as she left.

Emily was pleased with herself as she walked back to her desk. The chat with Garcia didn't go nearly as bad as she thought it would. Emily caught herself smiling and that made her smile more. It was the first time in a long time that she felt good and that she wasn't being crushed with guilt.

Although she knew it was still there she also knew that she now had someone to talk to if need be and that was enough to keep her smiling through the week.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day passed with little activity, everyone in the office was busy with stacks and stacks of paperwork.

Emily enjoyed the quiet day, focusing on work and not on her personal life.

Her quiet day ended though when she arrived home after work, where she was met with a surprise.

When she opened her door the lights in her apartment were dimmed and there were lots of candles lit. She judged they were unscented because she hated the strong scents in her house and a certain annoying and persistent man was well aware of that.

She decided not to get mad right away and just continued on her normal routine. She took off her coat and hung it up on the coat rack, placed her purse on the table under the mirror and then walked to the kitchen to get some water.

On the way she walked over some rose pedals and when she got to the kitchen she was met with a bottle of wine sitting on the counter with one glass already poured. She realized that it was hers and that Will probably already had one. She picked up the glass and took a sip of the wine.

She had to hold back a moan, of course it was her favorite.

She sighed and went about trying to find him. It wasn't a big apartment so it wouldn't take long but Emily was going to drag it out as long as she could.

She walked out to the living room. There were more flower pedals and the fireplace was lit but there was no Will.

She went to the stairs where there were candles and more pedals.

Emily rolled her eyes, she really wasn't one for romance, but she could tell he worked hard to set all this up so she decided she would try not to hate it.

She climbed the stairs and walked down the hall towards her bedroom. She passed the bathroom and the small storage room/office because she wasn't an idiot. She wouldn't need a map or a college degree to figure out he was in her bedroom, she knew that as soon as she stepped into her apartment.

The door was ajar so she gently kicked it open and low and behold there was Will.

He was lying on her bed with his ankles crossed and a glass of wine in his hand. There were lots of candles lit in her room but it was still kind of dark so she didn't know if he was looking at her or not.

"Welcome home. How was your day?" Will said from her bed.

"Fine." Emily said simply from the doorframe, refusing to move until she knew what the hell was going on.

"Wanna join me and tell me just how fine your day was?" He asked as he stretched out one of his arms and ran his over the empty space next to him.

"Not particularly." Emily said. She tried to keep her voice neutral but she could hear it take a slight mocking tone.

"And why not?" Will asked. "If you join me you can tell me all about your day and I'm sure we can work out this little fight and everything will be fine again."

Emily laid her glass down on the small table near her door. "I don't think so Will. This "little fight" can't be fixed with sex." Emily said crossing her arms over her chest.

"We can try." Will said and even though Emily couldn't see him very good she knew he had a smirk on his face.

Although Emily should have been annoyed beyond belief she wasn't. In fact it was the opposite. She could feel herself losing the ground she was standing on. Even though she said she didn't want to join him it was a big fat lie and the truth was that she wanted nothing more to jump on her bed and give in.

She was desperately trying to convince herself that sleeping with him right now would be the worst thing she could do, but like she told Garcia earlier, she was finding it very difficult to care about what was right and wrong.

Emily sighed and walked over to her dresser and blew out a candle, one of the many, and said. "Come and help me blow out the candles before they melt and there's candlewax all over my hardwood floors."

Will stared at her, dumbfounded for a moment. He was starting to believe that sex really wasn't going to fix things like it did all the times before. He couldn't believe it, he must have messed up really bad this time.

Emily returned to the doorframe, picking up her glass of wine and turning back to Will who was now sitting up.

"I mean it Will, get up." She said as she turned her back to him and walked away.

He got up reluctantly and started blowing out the candles. It had taken him at least two hours to set up everything up and it didn't even work, she was still mad and seemed firm on the fact they wouldn't be having sex.

Once all the candles were blown out he picked up his glass of wine and left the room.

When he reached the top of the stairs he saw that most of the candles were blown out. It smelled like someone had blown out candles on a cake.

That momentarily brought him back to his son's birthday party a few days ago but he quickly pushed that out of his mind and continued down the stairs, very worried to face her again and worried about what she would say.

He went to the kitchen and found Emily there pouring herself some more wine.

She heard him coming and looked up at him, raising the bottle in his direction, silently asking him if he wanted more.

He nodded as he walked over to her where she poured some of the expensive liquid into his glass.

"It's good wine isn't it?" He asked over the rim of his glass.

"Yeah." Emily said simply. "Thanks."

Will sighed as he watched her. She avoided eye contact with him and kept her distance. "Emily, please talk to me."

"I am talking to you." She said as she set her glass down and continued to blow out the candles.

He continued to beg her but she just ignored him.

Will felt like leaving but decided to give it one last go. "Emily." He said normally, no response.

"Emily." He said a little louder, no response.

There were no candles left to blow out so she was just ignoring him now.

"Emily!" He shouted as he started to lose his cool and this time she jumped.

"Listen to me." Will demanded as he walked towards her. She backed away from him until her back hit the wall. He got close to her but didn't touch her.

"Look at me Emily."

She slowly looked up into his eyes. She saw the anger and hurt in his eyes and it reminded her of that faithful first night.

Emily knew she should tell him that she told Garcia about them but she didn't want to.

Emily took a deep breath and decided to tell him. She figured the sooner the better and it would probably be best if he heard it from her rather than Garcia or anyone she happened to tell.

"I told Garcia." She said quietly, looking down at the ground.

Will stared at her in shock for a moment. "You did what?" Will asked, instantly knowing what she was talking about.

His tone surprised her. It wasn't mad or demanding like she thought it would be, instead it was quiet and a little panicked.

"I'm sorry I was stressed out and you were being a dick so I told her." Emily said quickly looking back up at him trying to read his expressions.

Will pushed off the wall, putting more distance between them as he paced in front of her.

"I can't believe you told her."

"Well can you blame me? You were being a stupid jerk." Emily said, trying to support her less than thought out actions.

"Maybe I was but I really don't think that's a good enough reason to tell the world about our relationship." Will said raising his voice.

"Oh so now it's a relationship? Twenty-four hours ago I was just a good fuck and now suddenly we're in a relationship?" Emily said raising her voice as well.

Will let out an annoyed breath. "You know what I mean Emily."

"Clearly I don't." Emily said crossing her arms over her chest. "Why don't you explain it to me?"

"You know I can't Em. I don't know what's going on either." He said turning towards her. "I just know that there is something about you, about us that keeps pulling me back." He continued as he walked towards her, staring deeply into her eyes.

Once again Emily found herself backing up to the wall.

"Can we please just stop talking about ending things and fighting about stupid stuff for a while?" Emily begged when her back hit the wall again.

"Ok." Will said simply as he smiled down at her. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." She replied as she kissed him softly and thanked God he kissed her back.

"Can we pick up the candles now?" Emily asked.

"Do you have any idea how long this took me to set up?" Will asked moving away from him and gesturing to the room behind him.

"Don't have a clue." She answered, smiling.

"Well let's just say it took long enough and because of that I'm not going to help clean up."

"Fine. But since you're not helping I'm going to make it clear to you how stupid I think it is." Emily said as she walked away.

"I was just trying to be romantic, can't blame a guy for trying." Will said shrugging his shoulders.

"I know." Emily said walking towards him again, with a candle in hand. "Thanks for trying but your efforts are futile." She laughed and kissed him again.

He laughed with her and watched as she started gathering the candles. As they started accumulating on the island in the kitchen he started to think he might have went a bit overboard.

"Where did you get all these candles anyway?" Emily asked getting distracted.

"I found some at my house and I bought the rest from the dollar store."

"The dollar store? Big spender." Emily mocked.

"Hey, there are a lot of candles here. It got expensive." He defended.

"I don't think we should fight anymore." Emily said before taking a sip of her wine.

"And why's that?" Will asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'm going to run out of space to store all the candles." She laughed.

"As stated before I was trying to be romantic and besides I didn't do all this because of the fight." Will said walking out to the living room.

Emily grabbed another bottle of wine and followed him. "Oh really? I don't believe you."

"Understandable." Will said simply as they sat on the couch. His arm stretched behind her so naturally it scared him sometimes.

"Did you think it would get you lucky?" Emily asked smirking.

Will looked at her. "I don't need candles to get lucky." He replied.

Emily laughed but Will kept a straight face, although Emily could tell there was a smile fighting to get through. "So cocky." Emily said which made Will smirk.

She rolled her eyes and said. "Do you really think I'm that easy?"

Will paused for a moment. "I don't think there's a right answer to that question." He laughed.

"Yes there is." Emily said, putting her wineglass on the coffee table. "But I suggest you choose it wisely."

She took Will's glass and set it aside before straddling him.

"I don't think you're easy." Will said slowly. "I just know you're perfect body so well, so it's easier for me to get you to fall apart in my arms."

Emily kissed him before saying. "Good answer."

Will smiled and kissed her again.

She moaned into the kiss, which she knew always drove him crazy. Will didn't know if it was a genuine moan or if she was just boosting his confidence but he loved it anyway.

Just as things were starting to heat up and hands started wandering Will's cell phone rang.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M BACK! Sorry I've been M.I.A but if you visited my profile, and I'm assuming most of you didn't, then you would've known I went on a spur of the moment vacation. I had a great time but I'm ready to get back into this story. **

**So anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and again I apologize for the wait.**

**ALSO I'm now monitoring guest reviews, I just can't handle it anymore. There's something about being anonymous that brings out the worst in people. I DON'T mind criticism but when the review doesn't have anything to do with the story and instead targets me as a person or other reviewers then it's a problem and it needs to be dealt with immediately. Sorry for any inconvenience, but I don't really care, sign up for the site.**

**Now that that's over with, on with the story! **

When she heard the ringing throughout the apartment her heart sank.

Emily pulled away but Will immediately pulled her back. "No." He mumbled into the kiss.

Emily pulled away again. "Yes." She said as she reached for his phone looking at the caller ID. "It's JJ."

He sighed and answered his phone. "Hey babe. What's up?"

Because Emily was still sitting on Will's lap she could hear both sides of the conversation.

"Where are you?" JJ asked.

"I'm at work." Will lied without missing a beat. One.

"I just called your office and you didn't answer."

"I went to the bathroom, sorry honey." Will lied again. Two.

"Oh okay, so when are you coming home?" JJ asked.

"I just need to finish up with something here and then I'll be home." Will said as his other hand rubbed Emily's leg. Three.

Emily stopped his hand and got off him. She went over to the coffee table and sat on it. Will looked at her as he assured JJ he would be home soon but Emily wasn't looking back at him. Instead she was pouring herself more wine.

Three times. She listened as he lied to his wife three times about where he was. It wasn't like she hadn't seen him lie before but that didn't mean she didn't feel bad about it every time. With those and more depressing thoughts circling around in her head she downed her glass of wine quickly.

Will said bye to JJ and went over to Emily and took the wine bottle.

"Hey." Emily said getting up and following Will to the kitchen. "I wasn't done with that."

"Yes you are." Will said putting the cork back on the bottle. "Besides if you drink it all now what will you drink you sorrows away with when I leave."

Emily thought for a second. "Scotch. Vodka. More wine."

Will laughed. "Which one?"

"I'm not choosing, I'm making a list."

Will laughed as he walked over to her and pressed her up against the island. "I almost forgot, we were in the middle of something very important."

"Will." Emily started protesting as he started kissing her neck and his hands firmly holding her hips in place. "You said you were leaving."

"I said I was leaving after I finished doing something." He mumbled as his hands wandered up her body and cupped her breasts.

Emily stood in front of him slowly getting lost in his touches and kisses. Her arms moved and cupped his elbows silently preventing him from stopping.

"By the way you're the something." Will said pulling away from her and smiling.

"I figured." Emily said smiling back at him.

Emily laced her fingers through Will's hair as she pulled him towards her to kiss him. She easily got lost in their kisses and somewhere along the way Will's shirt came off and Emily's was almost unbuttoned.

Emily was moaning as Will's hands started to get bolder. His grip on her boobs tightened and she pushed herself against his body harder.

Emily tore her shirt open, remaining buttons flying across the room. She unhooked her bra and pulled it off, throwing it across the room.

"Hey that's my job." Will said pulling away from her but looking at her now exposed boobs instead of her face.

"Well you're fired for being to slow."

Will smirked as he pinched one of her nipples causing Emily to gasp. His mouth found it's way to her other nipple and he started playing with it.

Her moans grew louder as he continued, slowly driving her insane. She started grinding on his erection, making their desires grow.

Sadly their moaning wasn't loud enough to pretend like they didn't hear Will's phone vibrate.

"Fuck." Will cursed under his breath.

"She's persistent tonight." Emily said as he stepped away from her.

"Yeah." Will said as he looked at his phone. He let out a big sigh before saying. "I have to go, Henry is driving JJ insane. I'm sorry."

"No, no don't worry about it." Emily said as she ran a hand through her hair. "Your family is more important."

She hated when JJ interrupted them, she didn't do it often but it was still too much for Emily's liking. She was also extremely turned on and she did not want him to leave her when she was all worked up.

"I'll walk you to the door." Emily said as she started walking towards the front door. She thought momentarily about putting her shirt back on but decided against it.

Will was quick to follow her but when she got to the door and turned the knob he stopped her and pressed her against the door.

"Will, you have to go." Emily said for the second time that night.

She tried pushing him away but she had to admit she wasn't trying too hard. She didn't want him to leave after all, she wanted him to stay with her all night even though she knew that wasn't possible.

"It'll be quick I promise." He said quickly before kissing her neck again.

Emily laughed. "This will be the only time that I'll be thankful to hear you say that."

Will laughed with her. "Besides she thinks I'm at the office so that gives us at least ten minutes."

"You think you can last that long?" Emily challenged with a smile.

"You clearly don't know me, allow me to introduce myself. Hi, my name is-"

Emily laughed a little before grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him to her for another kiss.

Now that time was an issue Will's hands moved a lot faster. His hands went to her jeans, which he quickly unbuttoned and pulled down.

Emily's hand also went to unbutton his pants as his hand found its way to her clit.

She was already turned on from before and she knew her pussy would be dripping wet. Her thoughts were right as Will slipped two fingers into her without any resistance.

"Fuck." She said quietly, dropping her head as his fingers set a fast pace.

Emily's hand was frozen on the zipper of his pants, completely distracted by what Will was doing to her.

He smirked, loving the control he had over her, before moving her hand away from his pants so he could unbutton them himself and watching them fall to his ankles. He grabbed her hand again and stroked it on his erection, casing him to moan. She instantly stroked it harder causing him to moan louder.

She was close, he could tell, so he added a third finger into her. She felt like her legs turned into jello so she grabbed the doorknob for support.

"Oh my god." She moaned as she threw her head back, hitting the door.

"Tell me you're close baby."

"Don't stop, I'm so fucking close." Emily panted.

"Look at me." Will demanded.

Emily's head fell forward until she was staring into his eyes. Her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were half closed, seeing her like that turned him on even more.

He felt her walls tighten around his fingers and knew she was cumming.

"Fuck! Fuck, Will." Emily screamed as she came around Will's fingers.

His fingers slowed down as he watched her enjoy the aftermath of her orgasm.

Once her breathing had returned to normal and she looked into his eyes once again.

"Welcome back." Will said with a smirk.

Emily smiled briefly before turning serious again. "Fuck me." She panted. "Now Will."

"Yes ma'am." He said with a smile.

He grabbed his dick and lined it up before it instantly became buried in her heat with one forceful thrust.

"Yes!" Emily cried in pure pleasure, loving every second of it, as the force of his thrust jerked her body up.

Will set a fast pace because tonight time was not on their side.

"Fuck, your tight baby." Will grunted out.

Emily's response was to tighten her lower muscles so it was gripping his dick. Even though Will bragged about lasting longer than ten minutes if she kept this up there was no way he would last.

"Such a big dick." Emily babbled as her head fell forward and rested on his chest.

His thrusts were hard and deep but he could tell they weren't deep enough for Emily to have another amazing orgasm.

His hand took hold of the back of one of her knees. Once she was rebalanced on one leg he extended the other so it was straight and resting on his chest and shoulder.

"Oh fucking hell." Emily moaned, her face contorting in pleasure as he went deeper than he had before. "Right there!"

Emily's cries of pleasure and profanity were driving Will crazy, he loved it more than anything. He loved how vocal she was and loved that he was the reason she was making those cries.

Will's thrusts were so hard and so deep Emily's entire body was being slammed against the door every time he thrusted his dick into her.

Emily gasped as another orgasm came over her. "Oh Will!" She screamed. "Fucking yes."

Will felt Emily's walls deliciously contract around his dick but somehow he managed to hang on.

He drove into her harder and his hand found her clit quickly, extending her orgasm.

Emily screamed his name in ecstasy. Will came hard after hearing his name fall from her lips.

"God damn Em." He groaned as he came inside her.

Will let go of Emily's leg and she returned it to the ground. They started getting their breath back but Will kept his dick deep inside her, slowly thrusting in and out.

"I don't want to leave." Will mumbled as he kissed her shoulder.

"You know you have to Will." Emily whispered as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I want to."

Emily pushed him away slightly. Will stepped away from her, removing his dick from her, Emily instantly felt the familiar emptiness. She pushed those feelings away though, like she always did.

Will pulled his pants back up and buttoned them before kissing her one last time and saying. "Don't drink too much, leave some for me."

Emily smiled. "I can't promise anything."

"I mean it, don't waste your booze on me, I'm not worth it." Will said seriously as he opened the door.

Emily's smile faded. "Don't sell yourself short."

Will said nothing as he walked through the door. "Cross the door off our list." He called out as he started walking down the hall, completely ignoring her pervious comment.

Emily nodded, even though he couldn't see her, before closing the door. She knew the list he was referring to. It was an unrealistic list of all the places they should fuck. Some of the places included: Will's house, one of their workplaces, the beach, the balcony of a hotel the team was staying at, Will's car and of course the front door. She leaned against the door closing her eyes and running a hand through her hair.

When she opened her eyes again they landed on a candle on the island in her kitchen that she must've forgotten to put away. She smiled to herself as she remembered Will's ill attempt to be romantic. It was a sweet gesture and it didn't go unappreciated by Emily, she just wasn't the type for romantic gestures and she wasn't easily swept off her feet.

But the gesture had worked because they did end up having sex. She didn't know how it happened really. When she came home, at first, she had been so determined not to sleep with him, there was no chance in hell, but somewhere along the way that changed drastically and they ended up having really great sex against her front door.

She sighed and gave up trying to remember just how it happened. That wasn't really the issue. It wasn't the fact of how they had ended up sleeping together it was the fact that they did.

Emily walked to her kitchen to break out the wine as she felt the familiar feelings of regret and guilt creep over her.

Every time Will left her apartment she felt this way but yet she kept letting it happen. She kept opening the door and letting him in. She kept lying to cover up the truth. She kept sleeping with him. Why?

The two of them were stuck in what seemed like a never-ending cycle and Emily had no idea how to get out, she didn't even know if there was a way.

Aside from getting caught of course, but she didn't consider that an option. If she did she would have to admit that she and Will were having an affair and that Will was cheating on JJ with her. But no matter how much she thought about it she couldn't think of it that way. Will couldn't be cheating on his wife with her.

After all it's only cheating if you get caught.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and support.**

The next day Emily woke up late, her alarm failing at it's one job. She rushed through her breakfast and makeup routine, she couldn't find her bag and to top it all of she had a little bit of a headache from the wine she had drank the night before.

She quickly finished getting ready, found her keys and left her apartment.

Traffic was thick on the way to work but she somehow managed to only be a few minutes late.

When she walked through the oversized glass doors she was met with Derek and Rossi.

"JJ's locked herself in her office and she won't talk to anyone. Do you know something about this?" Rossi asked.

"No. Why would I know anything about JJ?" Emily said a little too quickly and defensively.

"Wow princess, calm down." Morgan said putting his hands up defensively. "We're just as clueless as you. She came in a little later than usual and her eyes looked red. She went up to her office without saying anything and now she's locked herself in there."

"We just thought maybe you would have a better chance of getting her to open her door than we would." Rossi explained as they made their way to Emily's desk.

Emily put her bag under her desk and turned on her computer. "I guess I could try."

This seemed to cheer the two men up. Morgan squeezed one of her shoulders as him and Rossi walked away. "Good luck." He whispered in her ear.

"I think I'll need more than luck." Emily called back, earning a smile from him.

Emily sighed and looked up at JJ's office. The door was closed and the blinds were drawn, not very good signs.

Emily wondered what was bothering JJ so much. Was she stressed over work? Was it Will? Did she find out about her and Will? Were they getting a divorce?

The more Emily thought about it the more stressed out she got. She didn't want to go up and check on her but she told Rossi and Morgan that she would and they seemed to be worried about JJ.

Emily took a deep breath, straightened her shirt and slowly started to walk up the catwalk to JJ's office. With each step she took she could feel her heart beating faster and faster.

Once she reached the door she knocked lightly. "JJ, it's me." She said softly.

She waited outside before JJ finally opened the door and gestured for her to come in.

Once inside the office Emily sat down in one of the chairs and waited for JJ to sit down as well.

JJ reclosed the door and walked behind her desk to take a seat. She sighed as she sat down and put her face in her hands.

Emily tried to look at her face, but it was mostly covered up. From what Emily could see it looked JJ had been crying and there were slight bags under her eyes.

"Are you ok JJ?" Emily asked. It was kind of lame but she really had no idea what to say.

JJ ran a hand through her hair before saying. "I think Will is seeing other women."

This made Emily's heart beat a million times a second but she kept her poker face on. "What makes you think that?"

"He keeps on lying about where he is and what he's doing. He keeps getting mixed up and confused about where he was and when I point one of his lies he flips out." JJ said quickly.

Emily thought for a minute, she needed to be in comfort mode now. "He loves you. He's probably just stressed out."

"I don't know Emily, things just seem really weird. Like last night for example, he said he was staying late at the office but when he came home smelled like he had been drinking."

"That's what tipped you off? That he smelled like alcohol." Emily asked, kind of dumbfounded and kind of paniced. "Listen JJ, I really don't know what's up but if it's really bothering you then ask him about it."

"What if he gets mad?" JJ asked.

"If he gets mad just send him my way again. That worked last time, didn't it?" Emily asked, referring to the first time JJ sent Will to her house all those months ago.

JJ nodded. "Yeah it did. Thanks again for that, I don't know what you said to him but it really straightened him up."

Oh, the irony of it all.

"It was nothing really, I just told him what an asshole he was being to you." Emily replied, which wasn't a lie by the way. She had mentioned to Will that he was being an asshole to JJ, she just couldn't remember if she said it before or after they had slept together.

"Anyway that's besides the point." Emily continued. "It just shows that I'm here and ready to help you in anyway I can."

"Thanks Emily. I think I'll say something to him after work." JJ said.

"Good, I'm glad." Emily said with a smile, a real one. "So are you going to be alright? Do you want me to tell Hotch you're not feeling well?"

"No, no I think I'll be fine." JJ answered while she wiped her eyes one last time. "Besides I'm expecting a case today." Emily sighed as JJ continued.

"I got a call late last night, while Will was at work, telling me a little about the case but since it was kind of late the man told me he would call in the morning. At least I think that's what he said, Henry was in a bad mood last night so I wasn't really listening to the man on the phone."" JJ laughed, "I don't even know what his name was."

Emily laughed with JJ. Now everything that happened last night made sense, well the parts that involved JJ at least.

"I should get to work." Emily said as she got up from her seat. "If you need anything please don't hesitate to say something, I promise I'll be up here in a heartbeat."

"Don't worry I won't. Thank you Emily." JJ said sincerely.

"Anytime." Emily said as she closed the door behind her.

Emily let out a deep sigh, she felt like crap and it was only a little after nine.

She ran a hand thorough her hair as she walked down the catwalk to her desk. Before she got there Rossi and Morgan stopped her.

"Can we speak to you in my office?" Rossi asked.

"I really have to get to work guys. I promise you JJ is fine." Emily said as she tried walking past them.

"Then why did she lock herself in her office?" Morgan asked, not believing her completely.

"It was a bad morning, Henry was sick or something and Will was being a jerk, that's all."

"Will?" Rossi asked. "He seems to be causing her a lot of trouble lately." Morgan nodded in agreement

"No he hasn't." Emily said quickly, getting a little irritated. "The state of Will and JJ's relationship is none of your business, but if you must know Will is nothing but nice to her."

Rossi and Morgan exchanged glances, they didn't believe her at all and she knew it.

"People lose their cool sometimes and say things they don't mean, ok? Not everyone can be as level headed and perfect as you two." Emily said raising her voice a little before successfully getting past them.

She walked right past her desk and continued on through the glass doors. Morgan and Rossi watched as she walked away.

"What the hell was that?" Morgan asked.

"I haven't the slightest clue." Rossi replied before walking up to his office, leaving Morgan alone to stare at the glass doors.

**AN: A lot of people are blaming Will or blaming Emily for cheating but you have to remember that it takes two people to cheat. Both Emily and Will are lying and sneaking around so they are both equally to blame. Keep ****that****in mind.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Someone asked if Henry existed in this story and the answer is yes. As always thank you reading and the support.**

Emily knocked quietly on the door in front of her.

"Enter if you dare!"

Emily sighed and opened the door slowly, not completely sure she should be doing this.

"Hello Peaches, how may I be of service? Remember recoding it costs extra." Garcia said with a smile.

"Thank Pen, maybe some other time."

"Ok then, so what's up?"

"I think JJ is getting specious of Will." Emily said as she sat down in the other office chair.

"Does she know you have anything to do with it?" Garcia asked immediately concerned.

"No I don't think so. When I came in Rossi and Morgan told me that JJ was upset and locked herself in her office. They asked me to try and get her to talk so I went up to JJ's office and she let me in and told me she thinks Will is cheating on her." Emily said quickly. "I don't think she would have opened the door if she knew I had something to do with it."

"Yeah, probably not." Garcia agreed. "So what's the issue?"

Emily sighed. "I lied to her Pen. Again."

Garcia nodded. "What did you say?"

"I told her that there was no way Will was cheating on her." She replied as she got up and started pacing in the small office. "That Will loved her and that if he was being an asshole again to send him my way again."

"Well technically that's all true. Except for the cheating part." Garcia said in an attempt to make Emily feel better.

There was an unneeded silence in the room that left Emily even more restless.

"He does still love her, right?" Garcia asked but almost fearing the answer.

"Yeah I think so." Emily said thinking. "He must, he basically called me a whore because I was challenging him about the future of our situation."

"What is so special about him?" Looking straight at her stressed out friend.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked, sitting down again.

"I mean I don't know the guy very well but cheating and calling you a whore isn't what I'd consider the qualities of a stand up guy." Garcia explained. "And I certainly wouldn't risk my job and my friends to be with someone who does that stuff."

"What you see as two separate terrible things is just one for me. He's cheating on his wife with the person he referred to as 'a good fuck', me." Emily tried to explain, not well but she tried.

"I guess." Garcia said slowly, not completely understanding the brunette.

"Anyway that's besides the point. The point is that I lied to JJ. Someone who I love and consider a part of my family." Emily sighed. "I feel awful, like usual."

"I don't know what to tell you." Garcia said sadly. "The simple solution is to just tell JJ the truth, but we both know you can't do that. The other simple solution is to stop sleeping with Will but apparently that's impossible too."

She paused for a second, trying to think of the right words.

"Ok think of it this way, you're not lying to anyone you're protecting them."

"How so?" Emily asked.

"Well if you tell JJ the truth, she will be mad and upset and their family will never be the same. But if you protect her by not telling her the truth nothing will change."

Emily thought for a second before saying. "That is so lame, but it more than I got so I'll give it a go."

Garcia smiled at her as she walked to the door. "Good."

Emily was about to leave before she remembered something. "Garcia?"

"Yeah gumdrop?"

"I may have yelled at Morgan before I came here." Emily said quietly, curious to see what Garcia's reaction would be.

"Sit." She said sternly, pointing to the chair that Emily was just sitting in. "Why would you yell at my chocolate god?

"You're 'chocolate god' was trying to butt in on JJ's personal relationship with Will." Emily said surely as she sat.

"JJ's or yours?" Garcia asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"I won't bore you with the small details." Emily said with a smile because she knew her blonde friend was right. Even though Morgan had no idea that Will and Emily had any kind of relationship, Emily thought he was probing just a little too much and it made her panic and freak out.

"Anyway I should get back, I have a ton of work."

"Right." Garcia said slowly, knowing just as well as Emily that they hadn't had a case in two weeks. "I'll see you again, when you need expert advice from the all knowing Penelope Garcia."

Emily opened the door as she laughed with her friend. "Bye Pen."

Emily closed the door behind her and started walking back to her desk. She always felt happy when she left Garcia's office. Emily was almost considering moving her stuff there and never leaving.

Seemed like a pretty good plan.

When Emily walked through the glass door once again she looked around for Morgan but couldn't see him.

He wasn't at his desk and JJ, Hotch and Rossi's office doors were all open so he wasn't there either.

She walked over to her desk and said good morning to Spencer before offering to get him a coffee from the break room. He thanked her and she got up to get them both some coffee.

When she walked into the break room she turned the corner and walked right into Morgan.

She wouldn't have minded banging into anyone else, but Morgan was very fit, almost too fit because his chest was hard as a rock and it really hurt when they hit.

"Sorry princess." Morgan said before quickly adding. "If I can still call you that."

Emily gave a weak laugh. "Of course you can. Sorry I got mad earlier, I was just a little worked up."

"Don't worry about it, it was my fault anyway. I need to learn when to back off and mind my own business."

Emily nodded and continued walking to the coffee machine as Morgan went to leave the room.

"Oh and Morgan?" Emily called after him causing him to stop in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor and pick up a greasy cheeseburger every one in a while instead of the weights, I think your chest gave me a concussion." Emily joked.

"And ruin all this?" Morgan smirked as he gestured to his perfectly toned torso. "I don't think so princess."

Emily laughed at her friend as he disappeared out of the room.

She quickly made herself and Spencer a cup of coffee and started walking back to her desk.

As she left the small break room Rossi was walking in.

"Oh Rossi," Emily said turning around and catching Rossi's attention. "I wanted to apologize for earlier. I shouldn't hav-"

"Consider it forgotten Emily." Rossi said before smiling at her and continuing on to the break room.

Emily really wanted to apologize more but she decided it was best not to nag the man so she let it drop.

Emily returned to her desk and gave Reid his coffee. He thanked her and they both worked in silence.

The rest of the day was quiet and slow, not time wise but work wise. The team went home at the end of the day without a case and Emily couldn't be more grateful. She really didn't want to pack up and go who knows where.

As the team said goodbye at the end of the day Emily wondered if it would continue to be a quiet night when she got home.

**AN: Crisis averted! But fear not, another is fast approaching. Hope you liked this chapter, another one on the way tomorrow (:**


	6. Chapter 6

When she got to her apartment she expected to see Will or some romantic thing he put together but when she opened the door she was met with an empty apartment.

She closed her door, dropped her bag and took off her shoes. She went to the kitchen and got some water, still no Will.

She didn't know how she felt about him not being there. It was probably for the best she decided. If JJ was getting suspicious about where Will was it was probably good that he wasn't in her apartment.

Emily went into her living room and sat down on the couch. It was deathly quiet but she kind of liked it.

She looked at the clock, it was almost six, Will should be home soon. Emily wondered if JJ would take her advice and ask Will about the things that were bothering her. She also worried how Will would react and what he would say. Would he come clean? Would he lie? Would JJ even believe a lie?

She took a sip of her water and immediately got up to get something stronger.

She went to the kitchen and got the wine she had been drinking the night before and poured herself a glass.

Once again Emily noticed just how quiet it was in the apartment, although this time she didn't like it. The silence made her feel lonely all of the sudden. It was just her and her thoughts and sometimes that was not a good situation.

Especially when she was stressed out and there were too many 'what if's' in the situation.

Son Emily decided to make herself supper, to keep her mind busy more than anything. She sat on her couch and started eating in the suffocating silence. She finally turned on the TV, not even bothering to watch it just wanting the sweet sound of something.

Hours went by and nothing. No text from Will or JJ for that matter. No phone-call either.

Emily knew that one of them would contact her eventually so she grabbed a big blanket and a book she had started reading and curled up on the couch.

Just as Emily was starting to doze off her cell phone rang loudly through her apartment.

Cell phone. That meant Will was calling her.

She jumped up and ran to her phone that she had left in the kitchen. She reached it on the third ring. "Hel- Prentiss." She corrected quickly, after all it might not be Will or JJ.

"Sorry I didn't call earlier, everyone just went to sleep." The southern man said quietly.

Emily looked at the clock, it was almost 10:00pm. Wow, sometimes time went fast when you wanted it to.

"So what's up?" Emily asked as one of her fingers found it's way to her mouth and she immediately started biting at her nail.

"Did you tell JJ to ask me if I was cheating on her?" Will asked, ignoring Emily's question but still answering it indirectly.

"Uh yeah." Emily answered nervously.

"Why?" Will asked, he still seemed kind of calm.

"Well when I went to work today JJ had locked herself in her office and Rossi and Morgan cornered me into going up to talk to her. When I went into her office she said she thought that you were cheating on her and no matter how many times I told her that wasn't possible she wouldn't believe me. So I said if it was bothering her she should just ask you about it. I didn't think it would be a big deal for you and she was really upset."

There was a pause. "I had to lie to my wife Emily." Will said, his voice was calm but Emily could tell it was forced.

"I did too." Emily said defending herself. "I lied about everything, you just had one little white lie. I had the whole rainbow."

"I had to lie to her face!" His voice rose a little but not much, afraid he would wake up his family.

"Did you think I was talking to her ass? I lied to her face too." Now Emily was starting to get mad too. There was no way he was going to put all the blame on her this time.

"It's not the same Emily." Will said with an annoyed sigh.

"How is it not the same? We both lied to JJ, Will."

"Never mind you won't understand."

"Try me." Emily challenged.

There was a long pause before Will finally spoke. "JJ is my wife, Emily. On our wedding day I promised her the world and everything in it. I don't like it when she's upset and I hate that I'm causing it." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Yes I lie to her, more than I'd like to admit but it's always by phone or text, tonight was different. I had to look my wife, the mother of my son in the eyes and lie to her. I don't know Em, it's just different."

"I get it, don't worry. I don't like lying to her either." Emily agreed.

"I don't know what to do anymore." Will said more to himself.

"That makes two of us." Emily paused. "Topic change?"

"I could go for one." Will replied.

"Ok." She thought for a second. "Did you get the office party invitation today?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. Did you see that it is mandatory that everyone attend?"

"Unfortunately yes. I've been trying to come up with an excuse all day but I got nothing."

It wasn't that the office parties were bad it's just that Emily thought they were a little to fake. She loved all the people she worked with and it was great that she got to see them when they were stress free but she hated that they were forced to spend that time together. It was always a headache and Emily always drank too much.

"Me either." Will said, pulling Emily out of her thoughts. "I guess I'll see you there."

"I don't really have a choice." Emily laughed. "Good night Will."

"Night babe." Will replied before he hung up.

Emily put her phone in her pocket before going upstairs to get ready for bed. Another day was over and a new one fast approaching.

**AN: So up until now I haven't had an idea for an ending but now I do! I can't wait to write it, (it won't be for awhile though) I'm pretty sure it's going to make everyone hate Will just a little more than they already do. Thanks for the reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: What's up dudes? I feel like this is kind of a short chapter so I will most likely update again tomorrow. I probably say this too much but I really ****appreciate****all the reviews, it puts a smile on my face and I ****just****figured out how to reply to reviews so thats coming your way as well. Anyway enjoy! (:**

The next morning went a lot smoother. Emily woke up early and curled her hair, had a big breakfast and was out the door with time to spare.

She was one of the first people at the office, besides Hotch of course. She dropped her bag by her desk and took off her coat. She looked around the big office, there was barely anyone there, it was so calm and quiet.

Coffee. Emily wanted coffee all of the sudden. She made a b-line for the break room. When she entered she was met by JJ who was busy making herself coffee.

"Good morning JJ, I didn't know you were here." Emily said to warn JJ of her presence so she didn't scare her.

"Good morning Em." JJ said turning towards Emily. "I got up early and just decided to come to work a little early."

"Me too." Emily smiled as she finished making her coffee and raised the glass to her mouth.

JJ wasn't looking at Emily so Emily took the opportunity to look at her. She seemed happier today. Her face and eyes weren't red and she wasn't shaking like she was yesterday. These were promising signs.

"So," Emily said after a minute. "Did everything work out ok yesterday?"

"Why don't you come up to my office for a bit?" JJ asked, but it kind of sounded like a demand. Emily nodded and followed JJ out of the break room.

As they walked across the bullpen they said good morning to Morgan and Spencer who must have just arrived.

As they got closer to JJ's office Emily's heart pounded faster and faster. When they got in the office JJ closed the door behind them and they sat down, just like they had 24 hours ago.

There was an awkward silence between them. Emily didn't know if she should speak or if she should wait for JJ to say something.

Emily waited.

Finally JJ spoke. "So I took your advice."

Another silence. "Oh good." Emily said quietly. "So everything worked out then?"

"Well kind of." JJ started. "When he got home from work he got settled and I asked him what was new and stuff. I know it's lame and I didn't expect him to just come out and say it but I didn't know what else to say. He started going off on this story about some new project or something and I was getting pretty impatient. After he finished his story I just blurted it out."

"What did Will say?"

"Well he was pretty shocked. He asked where I got the idea from and I told him about the conversation we had yesterday. He was a little mad at first but he seemed to calm down. Anyway just like you said yesterday he assured me that nothing was going on and promised me he would never do anything like that."

"So do you believe him?" Emily asked, her heart still beating so loudly in her chest and ears that she was worried JJ would hear it.

JJ paused again before saying. "Yeah I think so. I mean he's never done anything like this in the past, I think I was just paranoid or something." JJ smiled. "It's Will we're talking about here."

"I know, that's why I was having such a hard time following what you were saying yesterday." Emily said with a smile plastered on her face.

She looked at the clock on JJ's table. "I better get to work before the boss cracks down on me."

JJ laughed with Emily. "Wait, before you go." JJ said causing the brunette to sit down again.

"Yeah?"

"Did you see the invitation for the office party?" JJ asked.

"Can it be called an invitation if you're being forced to go?" Emily joked.

"I don't think so. When is it anyways?"

"Friday I think." Emily replied getting up from her seat and walking towards the door.

"Todays Wednesday so here's to hoping the rest of the week goes by slowly."

Emily smiled raising her coffee cup a little. "I'll drink to that." She laughed before closing the door behind her.

Emily walked down to her desk and turned on her computer. She took some files out of her bag and spread them out on her desk.

They hadn't had a case in almost two weeks yet she still had a ton of paperwork. She glanced at Morgan's desk in front of her and saw that he did too. How was that possible?

Emily was kind of hoping they would get a case so they could miss the office party. She knew the chances were slim but she could still hope and pray for one.

Emily stretched out in her chair. She didn't feel completely terrible, that was new. It was probably because she didn't really lie too much today, that was also new.

She felt no need to go to the almighty Garcia and confess her sins. Instead she got to work and worked straight through the whole day, only stopping to go on a lunch date with Reid.

The day went by excruciatingly slow but Emily couldn't be more thankful.

After work she and JJ went shopping for a dress to wear at the party and ate out for supper. It was nice. She liked spending time with JJ and she felt bad that she had been pretty much ignoring her for the past couple weeks.

Emily had bought a tight red dress that fell just above the knee. It wasn't too inappropriate but it definitely wasn't very appropriate. JJ had gone a little safer and got a sky blue dress that flowed easily. Both dresses were really nice.

When Emily got to her apartment later that night she was very happy, she had a great day. She didn't think anything could ruin her mood but boy was she wrong.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she took it out to check it. With one text her good mood was gone with the wind.

'Are we in the clear?'

It was from Will of course and he was talking about whether or not JJ believed the two of them.

'Yeah.' Emily answered simply before leaving her phone on the counter and going upstairs to get ready for bed. She kind of didn't want to be in the clear. She knew that things were going to get bad and she kind of wanted to get it over with, the sooner the better.

Emily had forgotten about lying to JJ almost everyday and Will cheating on JJ with her.

Emily shook her head. Even in her empty apartment, alone in her mind she couldn't think of it that way. Will was not cheating on JJ with her.

It's only cheating if you get caught after all.

**AN: I know, I know. I use that line too much but cut me some slack, it was my first story and besides I like it :) Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: As promised...**

Unfortunately Thursday went by very quickly and so did most of Friday.

It was Friday afternoon and everyone was getting ready to leave the office, only to return in a few hours.

"Figures." Emily said as her and JJ walked through the glass doors and to the elevators. "When we want time to go slow it flies by."

"Don't worry I'm sure it will slow down tonight." JJ joked as they walked into the elevator.

"No doubt." Emily replied. "When are you planning on coming back here?"

"Around seven, want me to wait for you?" JJ asked.

"If you wouldn't mind." Emily smiled. "Is Will coming with you too?"

"No, he said he wasn't leaving the building. If he did he wouldn't come back." JJ laughed.

"He's got the right idea." Emily laughed as they got out of the elevator and into the parking garage.

"Anyway I'll see you in a bit." JJ said as she started walking towards her car.

"See you soon." Emily said as she walked off in the opposite direction.

It was 5:30pm when Emily got in her car. She had just enough time to go home, eat supper, get ready and get back to the office by seven.

She still rushed the drive home, out of habit. When she got to her apartment she opened the fridge and took out some leftover Chinese takeout. She popped it in the microwave and went upstairs.

She turned on her curling iron and took the red dress off the hanger and laid it on her bed. She took off her shirt and pants and changed her bra to a strapless one.

She rushed around her room and tried to find her shoes. Just as she found them she heard the microwave beep and a knock at the door.

Really? Emily did not have time for visitors.

She grabbed the first robe she saw and ran down the stairs to answer the door. When she opened the door she was face to face with a southern man.

"Will, what the hell are you doing here?" Emily asked as she left him at the door and began climbing the stairs to her room.

"It's nice to see you to." Will answered with a smile, closing the door.

"I mean it Will. You're supposed to be at the office."

"So what? I'm supposed to be at the office a lot." Will said as he followed her into her room.

"Whatever. Just please give me space I need to get ready." Emily said going to the vanity in her room.

She bent over slightly, trying to decide what jewelry to wear.

Will watched her for a second before approaching her. He placed one hand on her hip and the other wrapped around her waist and pulled the bow that was holding her robe closed.

Emily felt her robe open and felt him tug at it. She rolled her eyes and dropped her arms to her side so he could remove it.

Will moved her hair to one side and kissed her neck. Emily bit her lip as she put her earrings in.

She liked what he was doing but it was certainly difficult to concentrate and it was impossible to put on her necklace.

"Will stop, we don't have any time."

"We can make time." He mumbled.

"Ok but you're explaining to the team why we're late."

"Fine." Will said as he released her and stepped away. "You win."

Emily smiled. "I thought that would do the trick."

Will walked around the room, a room he had become quite familiar with. His eyes finally landed on her bed, where her dress was spread out.

"Is this what you're wearing tonight?" Will asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you like it?" Emily asked as she picked up her curling iron and fixed some of the curls that had fallen out throughout the day.

"Yeah but it's a little short, don't you think?"

"It's tight too." Emily answered.

She walked over to her bed and unzipped the dress. She pulled it over her head and positioned it on her body. She turned her back to Will. "Zip it."

Will grabbed the little zipper and pulled it up. It glided up with little resistance, like the dress was made for Emily's perfect body.

Will's arms went to her shoulders and then went down her arms and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Emily let her head fall back on his chest.

"Can you wear that perfume I bought you?" Will whispered in her ear, making her legs feel like jello.

"Yeah sure, it's one of my favorites anyway."

Will turned her so she was facing him. "I liked it when JJ got me to smell it in the store. She wanted to buy it but I said I didn't like it. I thought it would fit you better." Will kissed Emily but she pulled away almost immediately.

"I wish you wouldn't tell me that stuff." She said taking a step away from him.

Will immediately stepped close to her again. "I'm sorry, it just came out."

He kissed her again and this time she didn't pull away. He wrapped his hands around her waist and held her close. He didn't try anything else, he knew they didn't have enough time to fool around.

When they broke the kiss, Emily moved away from him to pick up her shoes. She picked up her purse and put some makeup in it.

"Did you eat anything?" Emily asked as left the room.

"No, I was hoping to get something here." Will answered.

"There's some leftover Chinese food we had awhile ago, that's what I was planning on having." Emily explained as the walked down the stairs.

"Sounds good to me. I'll get the plates."

Will set the table for the two of them and placed the plates of food down when they were ready to eat.

Emily ate quickly, stressing over the time she thought she didn't have but Will ate slowly. Emily always got stressed over time. It didn't matter if she had three hours to do something she always felt like she had ten minutes.

When they finished eating Emily insisted that Will leave while she cleaned up a little. He agreed and Emily gave Will a quick kiss before he left the apartment.

Ten minutes later Emily was out the door as well and on her way to the office once again.

This was not going to be fun, Emily just prayed time would go by quickly.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating lately. I'm getting ready to start university this ****week so the updates might be slow. The good thing is my courses are few and fear apart so I will have some down time in-between classes so I might have time to write and update. I will try my very hardest! Anyway, I hope everyone likes this chapter and thank you for sticking with me :)**

When Emily walked through the parking garage she spotted JJ waiting for her by the elevators, just like she said she would.

When she approached her she said. "Hey JJ, you weren't waiting long were you?"

"No, I just got here." JJ assured as they stepped into the elevator.

They rode the elevator in silence.

"Let's get this over with." JJ said as they walked out of the elevator.

The party was being held in the bullpen even though it wasn't really the center of the office and not nearly all the staff worked there, it was just simply the biggest and most open room on the floor.

Emily and JJ walked through the big glass doors and were met with people. Lots and lots of people. Everywhere.

"Let's make the best of this." Emily said to JJ. "The way we talk about it, it makes it sound like were getting root canals at this party."

"We might as well be." JJ muttered under her breath.

"Anyway, I think it could be fun."

"Whatever you say." JJ said, not believing her. "I'm going to go find Will, I'll catch up with you later."

Emily nodded and JJ went off to find Will.

Emily surveyed the room and quickly located the booze and made a b-line for it.

She said hello's to people she thought she knew as she passed by them and finally got herself a glass of wine. She took a sip and looked around the room again. She looked at the men in suits and the women in dresses, although none as short as hers.

She was starting to have second thoughts about her dress choice but before she could think about it too much she heard someone whistle behind her.

She smiled before turning around, she knew who it was right away.

"Hey Morgan." She said as she turned around to face him.

"Damn Mama, you look like a million bucks." Morgan said, as he looked her up and down. It should have been awkward but it was Morgan after all, he was hardly ever serious.

"You don't think it's too short?" Emily asked while she subconsciously pulled on the him of her dress.

Morgan paused before leaning it to whisper. "Between you and me princess, I don't think it's short enough."

Emily laughed with Morgan and started an actual conversation with him until someone Emily didn't recognize pulled him away.

So once again she was alone. She went to get more wine and just decided to stay next to the bar. The wine was good, not cheap, although it rarely was at these parties.

After an hour and quite a few more glasses Emily was starting to feel a little tipsy. Which was good but she could tell so were some of the other people because they were getting loud.

Emily hated people who were loud and obnoxious when they were drunk. She was starting to get a headache and she couldn't enjoy the buzz she had. She filled up her glass once again and went looking for JJ, which was more difficult then she thought.

Finally Emily saw her on the catwalk with Will and one of the men he worked with.

When she started walking up the catwalk Will was the only one that could see her coming. He looked her up and down and winked at her, she blushed a little.

"Hey guys." Emily said when she got close to them.

"Oh hey Em, I was just going to look for you." JJ said, turning to Emily. "Will and his friend here were just starting to talk about something extra boring." The four of them laughed even though they all knew she wasn't kidding.

Emily looked at Will's friend. He was tall, had dark hair and seemed to be pretty fit. Her staring didn't go unnoticed by Will but he kept his mouth shut.

"Emily." She said simply as she extended her hand out.

"I'm Jason." He replied shaking her hand. His voice was so deep it made Emily melt. She didn't know what it was about men with deep voices, she just loved it.

"I've heard a lot about you from Will, actually." Jason said, probably as a conversation starter but it made Emily's heart race.

"Oh, really? All good things I hope." Emily said trying to keep herself calm on the outside.

"Of course." He said, leaning on the rail and looking out at the crowd of people.

As Emily calmed herself down JJ and Will excused themselves to get some drinks. As they walked away Emily sent JJ a death glare, she did not want to be alone with this guy.

"So this party is a drag, isn't it?" Jason asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah." Emily answered, she had no idea what to say to this guy.

"Are you ok? You seem a little nervous." Jason asked turning to her, no longer leaning on the rail.

"Yeah I'm fine just tired, that's all." Emily said looking up at him, to reassure him she was telling the truth.

Jason didn't really believe her but decided to let it go. "Ok, just checking." He said flashing her a smile. She returned one, but only to be polite.

The conversation was a little easier after that, and they talked about work and made jokes about the people below them making fools of themselves. Emily was starting to have a good time and she was laughing and joking with Jason, who turned out to be very nice. But after a bit him charm was starting to wear thin.

Soon Emily's head started to hurt. It was probably from the massive amount of loud drunk people who had just figured out how to make the music come through the speakers throughout the office.

Of course Emily forgot to bring any Advil so she excused herself and left Jason to find JJ.

Thankfully she wasn't far. "Hey JJ and Will."

"Hey Em, having fun?" JJ asked suggestively.

"We're in a public place JJ, can't have that much fun." Emily and JJ laughed at her joke but Will did not.

Emily could tell he did not like the fact that she had been flirting with one of his best friends. The irony. Emily didn't care though because she was sure if Will asked JJ, she probably wouldn't like the fact that he was fucking one of her best friends.

"Do you have any Advil? I'm starting to get a headache." Emily explained.

"Sorry, I don't I ran out the other day." JJ admitted. "Did you check Rossi's office, he usually has some."

"No I didn't I forgot about that, I'll go check in a minute."

"If you would excuse me ladies." Will said raising his empty glass in the air as he walked away.

"So how's it going with Will tonight?" Emily asked when Will disappeared in the crowd.

"Great. He really likes the dress and he's been very sweet." JJ said smiling.

Emily smiled back at her. "Good, I'm glad he's back to his old self again."

They watched the crowd for a minute before Emily really couldn't take it anymore.

"JJ, I'm sorry to leave you but I have to go and get something for my head." Emily said.

"It's fine, go." JJ assured, shooing her away. "If anyone wonders where you are I'll tell them what's up."

"Thanks JJ." Emily said as she disappeared into the crowd on her way to Rossi's office.

When she got to the door she was thankful that it was unlocked. It was a little strange that it was she thought, usually he locks it when they have these parties.

She walked in the office and was overwhelmed with joy at the slight silence. She closed the door, not bothering to lock it and started looking for the Advil. She opened one of the drawers in Rossi's desk where it usually was and found it there, in all its glory.

She took two from the bottle and put it back in his desk. She stood up straight and went to take them but she realized she only had wine to take them with. Of course.

She sighed before stiffening when she heard someone behind her.

"Need this?" A voice asked as a cup of water appeared by her right side.

**AN: Is it Will or Jason? Who knows? Well I do but I don't really count.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I'm never writing pre writing a story again. People in the reviews have lots of great ideas but since I have already ****wrote****this chapter I have to go through with it. So long story short it's not Jason (I wish I had made it him) but this is not the last of Jason. **

**Anyway I had my second day of university and I'm already sick of it. I hope y'all like this chapter and thank you for being patient with me. **

"Yes, thank you." She replied before taking it and turning around.

She let out a sigh of relief when it was Will. "Oh my god Will, you scared me. God I thought you were Jason."

Will's smile dropped. "Wouldn't you like it to be him?"

"No way." Emily said certainly. "I know he's a good friend of yours but I really don't like him. We have nothing in common. He just kept inviting me to his place and saying that I looked good."

Will laughed. "Well he's not wrong."

Emily took the water and pills and set the glass down. "Thank you."

"No problem." He said as he walked closer to her. She backed up until her ass bumped the oversized desk.

"Ok now there's a problem." Emily said as Will kissed her neck and placed one hand on her hip and the other on one of her boobs.

"I don't see a problem."

"Will stop." Emily protested, although if she was being honest with herself she really didn't want him to stop.

"I don't want to stop. You look fucking perfect in this dress, it's driving me crazy."

"What if someone comes in?" Emily asked.

"We can just lock the door." Will said leaving her briefly to lock the door. "Easy." He said as he approaching her again.

He looked into her eyes and kissed her. It wasn't soft and sweet, it was needy and demanding just how he knew she liked it.

Emily's hands found their way into his hair and Will's hands found there way to the zipper on her dress. He pulled it down and her dress fell a little, revealing a black bra that was encasing her perfect boobs

"You're so hot." Will said quickly causing Emily to laugh. "Get on the desk."

Emily stopped laughing and stared at him with wide eyes. "What? No way. We are not fucking on Rossi's desk."

"We're already in his office, what's the difference?" Will asked. Not the best reason but it was enough to convince Emily to sit on the desk and that's all he cared about.

Emily pulled the collar of Will's dress shirt and kissed him again. She unbuttoned some of the buttons on his shirt before getting frustrated and moving to his pants. She pulled the zipper on his dress pants down and let his pants drop around his feet.

She starting touching his erection through his boxers and he grunted.

While Emily was teasing him Will had managed to pull her dress down so it was around her feet, she stepped out of it easily, sat back on the desk and spread her legs for him immediately. He loved that, of course what man wouldn't.

She was wearing a thong but not for long. He removed that as well.

Emily broke the kiss this time. "Do I have to be completely naked?" Emily asked breathlessly as he teased her folds.

"Yes." Will said simply. He thought it was obvious. Emily was about to reply when two of Will's fingers entered her.

Emily gasped at the intrusion and closed her eyes. "What were you going to say babe?" Will smirked.

Emily ignored him, knowing that he didn't need a response from her to get his kicks.

She started moaning louder, louder than she was comfortable with.

"Will stop." She moaned, snaking her hand down to try to stop his.

He slowed down his hand but didn't stop. "What's wrong?"

"It feels too good." Emily groaned causing Will to smirk, ego boosting by the second. "Someone's going to hear us."

Will kissed her forehead. "No one can hear us over the music babe, I promise." He said as he added a third finger.

Emily's hands gripped the edge of the desk as she bit her lip trying to keep her cries of pleasure under control.

She grabbed at the back of Will's head, her fingers laced through his hair and pulled his lips towards hers. Their lips crashed together just as Emily's first orgasm of the night took over her.

Will swallowed her moans and felt her inner walls clamp down around his fingers. It drove him crazy.

After Emily had rode out her orgasm she broke the kiss and smirked up at Will. She slid off the desk and onto her knees. She looked up at Will through her lashes innocently.

Will groaned just at the sight of her. He moved when Emily gently grabbed his waist and turned him so he was now leaning on the desk and she was in front of him.

Although he wanted the blowjob she was about to give him more than anything he was weary of the time.

Before she put him in her mouth he stopped her. "Babe I don't think we have time, maybe later?"

"We can make time." Emily said as she tried to put him in her mouth once again, but was again stopped by Will.

"Fine, but you're telling the team what we were doing."

Emily rose to her feet without a word. "Yeah I thought so." Will said with a smirk.

"Shut up and fuck me." Emily said trying to sound annoyed when she was anything but.

"Yes ma'am." Will said, knowing that she hated being called ma'am, it made her feel old. "Bend over."

Emily faced the desk, Rossi's desk and bent over it so her boobs were pinned to the cool wooden desk.

Will was behind her in half a second but instead of slamming into her like she wanted he teased her pussy with the tip of his dick.

He stroked her outer lips with the head before pushing in a few inches only to pull out again. He was driving her crazy, fast. She needed him so bad and was in no mood to deal with his teasing's.

"If you don't stop teasing and fuck me right now I'm leaving." Emily warned.

Will rolled his eyes even though Emily couldn't see it, there was no way she would be able to walk away from him now.

Will removed the head of his dick and stepped away from her. "Be my guest." He said as he gestured to the door with one hand and stroked his dick with the other.

Emily turned around and looked from his face to the hand that was stroking his dick. There wasn't a chance in hell that she could leave now and spend the rest of the night in a room full of nosey profilers.

"I fucking hate you." Emily said as she closed the distance between them and kissed him passionately, moving his hand from his dick and stroking it herself.

When they broke the kiss Will smiled at her. "Ride me?"

When Emily nodded Will grabbed her hand and pulled her around the desk. Emily's eyes widened when he sat down in Rossi's big leather chair behind his desk.

Will sensed her hesitation. "It's fine Em, no one will know."

Emily didn't let her brain run wild. Instead she just mounted herself on him without a word.

Will grabbed her hips and pulled her down until he was fully inside her. Emily instinctively bit her lip to keep her moans quiet.

Emily rode him slow and deep, loving every second of it and wanting to drag it out as long as she could.

"This never get's old." Will said breathlessly as he pushed and pulled on her hips, making her ride him faster.

Emily smiled at him, a real one and it made Will's heart stop for a second. She looked so beautiful, not sexy but beautiful. Of course she looked sexy too but that's beside the point.

Will's hips seemed to move on their own as they met Emily for every thrust.

"Fuck yeah." Emily whispered, her face contorting in pleasure.

Will watched her boobs bounce in front of his face until he couldn't stand it anymore, he had to touch them.

Will grabbed at her left boob, squeezing it and rolling her nipple as she rolled her hips above him. He could feel her heartbeat as he played with her boob and he could feel it beating faster and faster.

He watched as one of Emily's hands found it's way down her body to her clit. She played with the sensitive bud as she got closer and closer to her orgasm.

"Fuck me." She begged as she bounced above him. "Fuck me harder." She demanded. Will happily and immediately obeyed.

She closed her eyes and her head fell back a little as she continued moaning her demands. "Faster."

"You going to cum?" Will asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"You tell me?" Emily smirked, looking down at him through her long lashes.

Will kissed her neck and lips before whispering in her ear. "I know you are. I can feel you tightening around my dick." She tightened her pussy even more causing Will to groan. "It feels too good babe."

Emily couldn't hold it anymore as she finally let herself cum. As she came she held the hand Will was holding her boob in. She bit Will's shoulder in order to keep her cries of pleasure quiet. "Oh god." She moaned around his shoulder.

As she came her body took on a mind of it's own as she continued to thrust and grind against him.

Will felt himself finally lose control. He thrusted into her four more times before emptying himself into her. "Goddamn." He huffed out harshly as he let himself get lost in his release.

As they came down from their highs Emily continued to grind on him slowly, keeping every inch of his dick deep inside her.

Emily wished they could stay like this forever but unfortunately they couldn't, the slightly muted sound of music and the many voices of the many drunk people on the other side of the door was a good reminder of that.

"We should get dressed." Emily whispered in his ear.

Will kissed her forehead before nodding and allowing Emily to get off him. They got redressed in silence.

Will quickly finished getting dressed and watched as Emily brushed out her hair and replied some of her smudged makeup.

"How long have we been in here?" Emily asked, trying to hide the worry in her voice.

"Not long." Will said while he looked at his watch. "A little over twenty minutes." Not a total lie, it was over twenty but it was much closer to forty than twenty. But it calmed Emily down so Will didn't care if he lied.

"Ok, so how are we going to do this? Are you going out first?" Emily asked.

"I can." Will said as he walked towards her a wrapped his arms around he waist. "But I don't want to."

Emily rolled her eyes. "You have to so go."

Will kissed her one last time before leaving the office.

Once he was gone Emily ran a hand through her hair as she surveyed the office. The office they had just fucked in. Rossi's office.

Fuck.

Emily sighed, nothing she could do about it now. She straightened up some things on the desk before opening the door, turning off the lights and closing the door behind her.

She didn't bother getting another drink, figuring she had already had enough, and instead went to look for JJ again.

People had started leaving so there weren't as many people crowding the area. She quickly found JJ standing on the catwalk with Rossi.

Emily started to blush as she approached them. She really didn't want to face Rossi right now, not after what she did in his office.

"Hey guys." She said when she got close to them, her heart beating a million times a second.

They turned to her and smiled. "Hey Em. How's you're head?" JJ asked.

"Better now. I stayed in Rossi's office for a while it was quieter in there, I hope that was ok." Emily said looking to Rossi.

"Of course." Rossi said with a wink that really threw Emily off. "Well ladies I must head home before I fall asleep."

The three laughed as Rossi once again made fun of his age. "Good night Rossi." They said as he walked away.

The room was about half full as people started filtering away. Emily looked at her watch, it was almost eleven o'clock.

"When are you leaving JJ?" Emily asked.

"Very soon, I just need to grab something from my office." JJ replied.

The two walked on the catwalk until they reached JJ's office. She unlocked the door and the two walked in and closed the door behind them.

Emily was suddenly relieved that JJ hadn't had any Advil. If JJ did have some then she and Will might have ended up having sex in her office. If that happened then JJ's office would definitely smell like sex and JJ would've gotten a little closer to finding out about Emily and Will.

Everything happens for a reason. There was a reason JJ didn't have any Advil. There was a reason why it was Rossi's office and not JJ's. And there was definitely a reason why Emily wasn't going to tell JJ the truth tonight.

It wasn't the right time. JJ was just starting to trust Will again, she couldn't ruin that. And what about Henry? If she told JJ the truth it would rip their family apart and then what would happen to Henry? Emily couldn't, not yet, maybe not ever.

"Alright I'm all ready to go." JJ said while they walked out of the small office and through the bullpen. "Will left a few minutes ago, he said he had to go to the store to get a few things before heading home. He looked exhausted."

"I am too honestly, these parties really suck the energy out of me."

JJ giggled. "Yeah the party is why you're tired."

Emily internally panicked but calmly defended her statement. "It does, I hate these things."

JJ stopped just before they got to the elevators. "Ok I have to tell you something but you have to promise not to get mad, I'm only the messenger."

"What the hell is going on?" Emily asked, letting the panic creep into her voice.

"Someone walked by Rossi's office and thought they heard people having sex in there."

"What?!" Emily said loudly.

How had someone heard? Will told her that no one would be able to hear them. Or did he say no one would be able to interrupt them? Fuck, she couldn't remember.

"Calm down, no one knew who was in there so they don't know it was you and a mystery man." JJ said trying to calm her best friend down. "Well Rossi knows now because you opened your big mouth but I'm sure he's not too mad."

As JJ talked Emily thought he legs were turning to jello, she was sure she was going to faint. "Oh my god! I can't believe people know. Oh my god I'm such an idiot." She rambled as she paced in front of JJ. "People are going to think I'm some kind of office whore. They're going to think I slept my way to the job."

JJ stepped in front of Emily. "Em, no one is going to think any of that stuff. No one knows it was you, no one even knows who the guy was, so you're both in the clear." JJ reassured her.

Emily tried to calm down, on the outside at least. JJ pushed the button on the elevator. She surveyed Emily while they waited for the elevator. Emily was lost in her own thoughts.

"So." JJ said less than causally. "Who was the guy?"

Emily sighed. "It doesn't matter."

"You're right." JJ said putting her hands up defensively.

"Is it the hot guy from the third floor?" JJ probed after breaking the silence once again.

"JJ!" Emily exclaimed. "It doesn't matter, you don't know him anyway."

JJ said nothing but smiled to herself. Emily had made mistakes like this before and it was always amusing to watch Emily struggle with the decision to tell her details or not.

The elevator dinged as the doors opened in front of them and Emily all but fell out of it.

"Anyway, tonight wasn't as bad as we thought it would be. We should try and have more of an open mind when it comes to these things. Anyway I must be going I have lots to do tomorrow. Good night JJ, I had fun tonight and I hope you did too." Emily rambled as she walked away from the blonde.

JJ laughed to herself as she watched her friend walk away. "Not nearly as much as you did."

**AN: JJ is so close to finding out yet somehow still so far away. Teasingly close to discovering the truth.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I am so so so so so so sorry for the delay. I've been ****busy****studying and trying to stay ahead. I wish I was still in high school, if I was this story would be done by now.**

**This story is probably a ****little****over half way done, I'm not ****expecting****it to be over 20 chapters. **

**Thank you for reading and I really hope you like this chapter and continue to like the story. If you have any ideas for future stories you can send me a PM and I'll see what I can do. AND (brace yourselves) it doesn't have to be a Will/Emily prompt. I don't know, just a suggestion.. for ****you****to give me a suggestion :)**

Emily's weekend was nice and quiet, thankfully. Will had tried to contact her but she sent him a quick text saying that she wanted to be alone for the weekend.

She cleaned her apartment from top to bottom and organized her clothes, shoes and closets. She even managed to cook something for herself instead of eating something out of a take out box.

It sounded lame, probably because it was, but it was nice and relaxing for Emily, it kept her mind from wandering too far.

It was now late Sunday night and Emily was curled up on her couch with Sergio reading a book. She had cooked spaghetti for her supper and after she ate it she immediately cleaned up the kitchen, leaving the rest of her night free to continue to relax.

Her phone buzzed next to her. She picked it up and saw that it wasn't from Will, like she had been expecting, instead it was from Jason.

'Hey, it's me Jason from the office party. I had a really great time talking with you and I hope I'm not being to forward but I would really like to have coffee with you sometime.' He wrote.

Emily smiled to herself. It had been a while since someone asked her out on a real date.

'Tomorrow's good for me.' Emily replied.

'I'll pick you up at your place at 7?'

'You know where I live too?' Emily replied, amused. She could guess that JJ had probably given Jason her number but she wondered if JJ had given him her address as well.

Emily's phone buzzed, pulling her from her thoughts.

'I know you're cell phone number, I have no idea where you live. I was kinda hoping you would tell me.'

Emily laughed and gave him her address. There conversation continued nicely as the hours ticked by. They talked about work and other lame things but she liked it. He was funny and charming through text, which isn't always easy, so she was excited to see what he was like in person, outside of the office.

She had to consciously keep in mind not to turn the conversation dirty when he would make off handed comments every now and then. She wanted to go out on a date and not have the other person expect sex or something of that nature. You know, something different.

It was getting late and Emily decided to call it a night and get ready for bed. She said good night to Jason before taking a long shower, dressing for bed and crawling under the covers.

Once she closed her eyes, they didn't open again until morning.

Emily awoke from her restful sleep to the sound of the blaring radio on her nightstand. It took all of her control not to pick up the radio and smash it into a million pieces.

With a groan Emily rolled out of bed. While she got ready she tried to mentally prepare herself for the stress of work once again. She had been so relaxed all weekend and it was going to be really hard to leave that behind for the stressful workweek ahead of her.

She grabbed her travel mug full of coffee, keys, bag and coat on the way out of her apartment, always rushing.

She drove to work calmly though, her mind clear for once. She was happier than she had been in quite a long time.

Emily walked through the glass doors right on time with most of the team already there.

A quick glance around the room showed that JJ was in Hotch's office, probably discussing an upcoming case, Rossi was most likely in his office and Garcia, Morgan and Reid were over by the coffee machine.

Once she had put her bag under her desk and turned on her computer she went over to the coffee machine to greet her friends.

"Good morning peaches." Garcia said with a smile that was too big for a Monday morning.

"Morning guys." Emily greeted, walking over to the sink to pour out her lukewarm coffee only to immediately go over to the coffee machine to refill it.

"How was you're weekend?" Morgan asked causing Emily to turn around and face the three again.

"Amazing." Emily said simply.

Morgan raised an eyebrow at her but she didn't elaborate. She knew what he was thinking. She was calm, relaxed and happier than usual. Emily knew that he thought she had gotten laid over the weekend but that couldn't be further from the truth.

The four continued with their small talk before they were pulled to the conference room by JJ and told that by the end of the day they would have a case and that they would be going out of town for at least a few days.

Emily was surprisingly fine with that. She usually didn't want to leave town because she didn't want to leave Will but after the weekend without him she was sure she could make it.

After the meeting Garcia asked Emily to help her pack up some of her electronics, although Emily knew it was just an excuse to talk to her alone. She went along with it anyway and the two were making their way to Garcia's office.

Garcia didn't dare open her mouth until they were safely in her office with the door closed so no one could hear them.

"I didn't sleep with Will this weekend, before you ask." Emily said as soon as Garcia closed the door, not giving Garcia the chance to ask.

"I wasn't going to-"

"I'm a profiler Garcia." Emily said cutting Garcia off.

"I know what you are." Garcia replied as she sat down in her chair. "But I also know what you're doing." She continued, looking at Emily. "I'm just worried that's all."

Emily let a smile fall on her lips. "I know you are but really I'm going to be fine." She replied reassuringly. "I am fine." She added quickly.

Garcia relaxed a little more in her chair. "So what did you do this weekend?" She asked.

"Well I cleaned my apartment top to bottom, cooked myself a few real meals and finished reading a really crappy book." Emily said. "I know it sounds lame but it really was awesome."

"You're right, it does sound lame." Garcia laughed with Emily. "So no Will at all?"

"He texted me and said he wanted to come over but I told him no and that I wanted to be alone." Emily said not realizing what she had said, luckily Garcia had.

"You said no to him?" Garcia asked slowly.

"Yeah?" Emily replied slowly and confused.

"You realize a few days ago you said that was impossible. Emily you did the impossible!" Garcia said excitedly.

Emily rolled her eyes at her friend's excitement. "It's not that big of a deal Garcia."

"Sure it is. How long has it been since you two slept together? Must be at least a week or so, right?"

Emily was tempted to just agree with her but that would be a lie and she was trying not to tell so many of those. "Well not exactly." She said quietly.

When Garcia gave her a confused look she took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling. Why did she do this to herself? "We slept together at the office party." She continued quickly.

"After the office party?" Garcia asked because she barely heard what she said.

"During."

Garcia gasped. "You're the one who had sex in Rossi's office? Oh my god!" She said as she pieced the events of that night together.

Emily got up and started pacing in the small office. She couldn't blame Garcia for being shocked, she was one of the people who did it and she was shocked herself.

"Does anyone else know?" Garcia asked, watching her friend pace in front of her.

"JJ knows and I'm pretty sure Rossi knows and you of course but other than that I don't think anyone else knows." Emily answered.

"Rossi knows you had sex in his office? Oh my god, what did he say to you?"

"Nothing yet. I haven't seen him today and I'm going to try my very hardest to keep it that way."

"Good luck with that." Garcia said while looking at the clock. "You should get back up there."

Emily took a deep breath. "Yeah I guess so." She went to leave the office when something popped into her head. "I have a date tonight."

"With who!?" Garcia asked, completely interested once again.

"One of Will's friends, I meet him at the office party. His name is Jason."

Garcia didn't know who he was but it didn't matter. This Jason guy could be just what Emily needed to shake off Will. "I'm excited for you and I want all the details, and I mean all of them." Emily laughed at her friend's bluntness, of course she would want to know every dirty little detail.

Before she walked out of the office she turned to Garcia one more time. "Thank you for being there for me. I know it probably isn't always easy but I am trying to fix my life, so thank you for being supportive."

"I'm always here for you my raven haired goddess." Garcia said with a wink as Emily left her office.

**AN: Thanks again for your unwavering support.**


	12. Chapter 12

When she got back to the bullpen everyone was still there, which was good. The team was on standby, still waiting to be officially invited to the case. Emily looked around and there was still no sign of Rossi, which was better.

She sat down at her desk and started working on the last file that was crowding her desk. She loved her job more than anything but all the paperwork is one thing she could do without.

Emily looked at her watch, it was almost time for her break. She closed her file and turned off her computer. When she looked up from her computer she saw Rossi standing right in front of her desk.

"Coffee?" He asked.

Emily looked at him before nodding her head. She grabbed her bag and walked to the elevators with him. Once they got to the parking garage Rossi offered to drive and Emily didn't argue.

Once they stared driving Emily broke the silence. "This seems eerily familiar." She thought out loud.

"Hopefully it won't be as difficult for you this time." Rossi said focused on the road. "But my ears as still here and I can handle anything you need to get off your chest."

That made Emily feel safe and she really believed him. When she had opened up to him about her time in Rome he hadn't pushed her and he didn't judge or treat her any different. He was like a therapist for her, he always seemed to know what to say and what to do. That being said she still wasn't going to tell him anything about her and Will.

It was only a short drive to the coffee shop and once they arrived he told Emily to sit down at a table while he ordered their coffee.

She felt like a teenager who just got caught doing something wrong and was awaiting getting yelled at and she defiantly knew what that felt like from her youth.

She looked out the window while she waited. It was a nice day out, the sun was bright and it was warm enough that she didn't have to wear a sweater.

Emily couldn't ignore the reason she was there though. She knew Rossi would probably want to talk about what happened at the office party. She wondered if he was mad or if he knew who was in his office with her. That was a scary thought.

Thankfully Rossi sat down at the table, effectively pulling her out of her head and placed her coffee in front of her.

"Thanks." Emily said quietly.

They drank in silence before Emily got tired of it. "Is there a reason why we're in a run down coffee shop not talking?"

"I was enjoying the silence." Rossi replied, although they both knew that wasn't true. Emily shot him a look that reminded him of his second wife, so he continued. "We're both profilers Emily, we both know why we're here."

Emily took a deep breath before speaking. "I don't know what to say." She looked out the window, refusing to look at Rossi, knowing that he was looking at her. "If I could take it back I would."

"That's bullshit and we both know it." Rossi said causing Emily's head to whip back to look at Rossi, shock clearly visible on her face. "If you knew you would regret it later than you wouldn't have done it, it's called a conscious. It's the same thing that keeps you from breaking the law."

"I know what a conscious is." Emily sighed. "I guess I just didn't think I would get caught. I'm sorry."

Rossi broke eye contact with her to look out the window. "I'm not mad at you, I never was. I just don't want anyone to get hurt. It's none of my business who you sleep with and I don't think I have to remind you about being professional around and with the people we work with." Rossi looked at her once again. "I just want you to realize the risks of having sex at work, believe me I know. It's not worth it in the long run."

Emily listened to him intently. He hadn't said that he knew who was in his office with her and she was really hoping he didn't.

Rossi began talking again, pulling her from her thoughts again. "You're a smart woman Emily, I don't think I need to explain to you what's right and what's wrong. Besides I'm not your dad."

Emily offered him a weak smile before turning serious once again. She wondered if she should just let the topic drop or keep probing. She decided to keep probing in a very Emily like way.

"Did you see who I was with?" She asked, almost afraid of what his answer would be.

"I've heard rumors that it was the hot guy from the third floor." Rossi said with a smile. Emily rolled her eyes, oh JJ. "Other then that I don't know, but like I said before it's none of my business anyway."

Emily nodded before finishing up the last of her coffee. Rossi picked up her empty cup as well as his and threw them in the trash. "Come on kid, we've got bad guys to lock up."

Emily smiled at Rossi as they finally walked out of the run down coffee shop and got into the SUV. The drive back was a lot less awkward and they were able to have a real conversation.

When they got back to the police station Rossi dropped her off by the door. When she got out she leaned into the window slightly and said. "Thank you, Rossi."

"Don't worry about it Em."

"No I mean it and not just for today but also for before. Thank you, for everything." She said sincerely before pushing herself away from the car and walking up to the building without looking back.

**AN: Another chapter will probably be up on Sunday.**


	13. Chapter 13

When she got back to the office Reid told her that they had been invited on the case in sunny California. Hotch allowed everyone to go home early to get ready and told everyone to be at the airport by seven tomorrow morning.

Emily said goodbye to the team before leaving the office. It didn't really make sense why Hotch was giving them half the day off, he knew just as much as everyone else on the team that they were all ready to go at a moments notice. She wasn't complaining though.

She was, however, complaining about having to cancel her date with Jason. She sent him and quick text apologizing to him for cancelling. He understood and offered to reschedule the date when she got back.

When she got to her apartment she packed a few extra things in her bag and then just waited for time to pass. Her house was clean and she had leftovers in the fridge for supper so she didn't really have much to do.

She decided to curl up on the couch with Sergio and watch some TV. It had been a pretty stressful day so it was nice to relax with Serg.

Soon though she started to drift off, the documentary about space definitely did not do a good job with keeping her awake. She napped comfortably and peacefully as the TV quietly started showing a terrible sequel to one of Emily's favorite shows.

Meanwhile JJ had come home from work to find Will not there, she had texted him before she left work explaining that they had the day off and he answered her and told her that he was hanging out with some of his work friends. She had been hoping to spend some time with him while Henry was at his grandparents house but apparently Will had other ideas.

Will quickly climbed the stairs to Emily's apartment. Even though her apartment was on the fourth floor Will had got into the habit of taking the stairs. Emily always took the stairs, she continuously said it was because it was a little extra exercise but Will knew it was because she was scared shitless of elevators.

He used his key to let himself into her apartment. Once he saw Emily napping on the couch he closed the door quietly behind him and took off his jacket without making much noise.

Sergio heard him rustle around and immediately got off the couch where he had been napping as well and went over to the entrance where Will was. He purred and rubbed against his leg. Will smiled at the cat and crouched down to scratch him.

When Will first stared coming to Emily's apartment Sergio hated him. He wouldn't give him a second glance and when he did it was only long enough to scratch Will. But as time went on and Will became a regular at Emily's he started warming up.

Will stood up once again and walked over to the couch where Emily was. She looked so peaceful while she slept, which was the polar opposite from what she was like when she was awake. He always felt bad for her. Her job was so stressful and demanding and then she had to keep their relationship a secret when she got home. She never seemed like she got a break.

He went to the kitchen and started making supper for them, might as well there wasn't much else to do when she was asleep.

He looked through the cupboards and finally decided on macaroni and cheese, mainly because that was the only thing he knew how to make. He took out a pot and filled it with water before putting it on the stove. While he waited for the water to boil he set the table.

He didn't tiptoe around anymore, figuring that she wouldn't be able to hear him from the living room and she wasn't a light sleeper anyway and he kind of wanted her to be awake.

Will wasn't the best in the kitchen and he often dropped things on the floor and didn't bother to measure anything but soon he fell into a nice groove and it was a little easier after that.

Emily woke up to the smell of melting cheese. She was momentarily confused until she heard Will's faint voice in the other room. She judged he was probably talking to Sergio, since he was no longer on her lap.

She took her time waking up and stretching. She eventually got up and straightened out her clothes. She walked out to the kitchen where she was met with a busy Will.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Hey you." Will said while walking over to her once he realized she was there.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her. "I missed you this weekend." He mumbled against her lips.

Emily moaned in response, not wanting to add anything to the topic. Will broke the kiss, much to Emily's disappointment and went back to cooking.

"It's almost ready if you want to sit to the table." Will informed her.

Emily wordlessly obeyed went over to the table and sat down, watching Will rush around her kitchen. The fact that he knew where everything was comforted her at the same time it made her feel like shit.

"So how was your weekend?" Emily asked.

"Lonely without you." Will answered but decided to continue when Emily raised an eyebrow at him. "The three of us went to the park and had lunch on Saturday and then on Sunday JJ's mother offered to take Henry for a few days, so me and JJ spent the evening together watching movies and stuff. It was nice." Will finished. "What did you do?"

Will put the mac and cheese on two plates and brought them over to the table.

"I cleaned the house, thanks for noticing by the way and I relaxed." Emily said as they began eating. "Sorry I ignored you, I just needed some time for myself."

Will shrugged it off. "No big deal, I had a good weekend anyway."

Will continued to talk about his day with Henry and JJ while they ate. Emily had to give credit where it was due. Will was a good cook, even though mac and cheese isn't complicated to make she still appreciated it.

After they ate they washed the dishes and went to go watch some TV together. Emily grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses before joining him.

While Will looked through the channels Emily poured each of them some wine. She seemed to have an endless supply of it, but then again she always seemed to need it.

They settled into the couch, Emily cuddled up to Will and rested her head on his chest. Will's arm wrapped around her small frame and his hand rested on the small of her back.

He didn't try anything though. His hand didn't grab at her ass and he didn't say anything sexual instead he soothingly drew circles on her back.

They watched TV until he had to leave, it was nice. It was also extremely rare; usually they ended up having awesome sex somewhere in her apartment but not tonight.

He was about to leave and she had yet to tell him about her date with Jason. She decided not to bother. Since flirting with him had made Will mad she couldn't imagine what he would be like if she told him she had a date with Jason.

Emily walked Will to the door, she draped her arms over his shoulders and kissed him. It didn't turn heated or passionate it was simply a kiss goodnight, like the ones in movies.

"Tonight was nice." He whispered before kissing her nose.

She smiled up at him, a real one and replied. "We should do it again sometime."

Will nodded before kissing her one last time and leaving the apartment.

Emily climbed what seemed like a never ending amount of stairs and went straight to bed, knowing she would need all the energy she could get to get through tomorrow.

Earlier today she had been sure that she could leave for the case and not miss Will but after tonight she wasn't so sure. She liked spending time with him like that, it didn't happen often and she knew he was only doing it to make sure he stayed in her head while they were apart but she didn't care.

She had trouble falling asleep, she didn't know what to do. She had been excited about her date with Jason but now she was a little hesitant. How would Will react if he found out? Why did she even care how he reacted?

She didn't know that either.

Of course she liked Will, but she started wondering if she would like him as much if he weren't with JJ. The fact that he was married was part of his allure, put she didn't know how much of his allure was attached to that. She hadn't wanted to be the kind woman that knew the man was married and continued to see him anyway but the shoe fit like it was made for her.

With some many different thought trains going around in her head Emily knew she wasn't going to get to sleep anytime soon.

Eventually Emily fell asleep, her mind finally slowing down and allowing exhaustion to overtake her in the early hours of the morning.

**AN: The first real ****shred****of doubt ladies and gentlemen! Emily's ****conscious is finally returning to her. **

**The next chapter will be a little choppy because they will be on a case and this is not a case-fic. I'm not good with describing details of sociopath killers cutting up their victims and such. **

**Oh and don't forget about Jason :) Thanks for reading. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I think this updating once a week trend will have to continue, ****unfortunately. I really under estimated how much work university was, plus I got my second parking ticket in a week lol I hate my life. **

**Anyway no one cares about my life, so on with the story!**

She woke up at five in order to have time to get a long shower and eat breakfast in peace.

Once she was done her morning routine she wrote a note to her neighbor telling her that she had to go on a case. Her neighbor wouldn't mind though, she loved Sergio. She said goodbye to the loveable cat before leaving her apartment and closing the door behind her.

She slipped the note under her neighbor's door before walking to the stairs that would bring her to the parking garage. She replied to a text from JJ, who was making sure Emily was awake, before getting into her car and driving to the airport.

The usual forty-five minute drive to the airport took twenty minutes tops because it was so early and there was no traffic. Within an hour the team had arrived at the airstrip and the plane had taken off, on it's way to sunny California.

While on the plane Garcia was briefing them on the disturbing details of the case via "computer magic" as she put it.

This unsub seemed to be interested in blonde women around 20 years old. He kidnapped them from bars, raped them at an unknown second location and then dumped them in garbage bins outside of restaurants and different garbage collectors in the city found them all. They had found 5 bodies so far but since garbage collection was only once a week they had no clue how many bodies would turn up.

The same type of dumpsites had connected the murders initially but upon examination it was revealed that they had similar wounds.

They all had red marks on their backs and shoulders where the unsub had most likely dug his fingers into his victims to keep them still. The woman's hands were scratched as well and they had bruises all over their face.

From the little information the team had started to form a profile for their sicko of the week.

He was most likely male, mid thirties. Probably had control or anger issues in the past that had been triggered by something recently. Judging by the lack of date rape drugs in his victims systems he was most likely tall or above average build. It wasn't much but they hoped it would start something.

When they arrived in California they were greeted by police officers and the families of the victims. With heavy hearts the team went straight to work. By the end of the day they had a specific profile and they had briefed the officers before they left for the day.

The hotel they were to stay in was nice, nicer than usual. Because the hotel was more extravagant the team had to buddy up. Rossi and Hotch were in one room, Morgan and Reid were in another and obviously JJ and Emily were in the third. The rooms were all next to each other and they all had a door that joined them together, just in case.

They said goodnight to each other before everyone went to their respective rooms.

It had been a long day and Emily was exhausted, the only thing keeping her awake was her text conversation with Jason. They had been texting throughout the day and he had done a very good job of keeping Emily in a good mood.

He had just sent her a message making fun of his boss and it had Emily literally laughing out loud.

JJ turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "What's got you laughing so much?"

"It's Jason." Emily said off-handedly, trying to dismiss the conversation.

"Will's Jason?" JJ asked, surprised to hear her friend mention him.

"You make it sound like they're dating. Yes Will's Jason." She said mocking her friend.

JJ smirked at her before asking. "Why is he texting you?"

"Oh don't sound so clueless, I know you gave him my number." Emily said causing JJ to blush. "But I want to thank you because he's really sweet and we're going on a date as soon as we get back from the case."

"Really!" JJ exclaimed and Emily nodded with a smile. "Finally my medaling has helped."

"Only this one time, that doesn't mean you have to keep doing it." She joked and the two of them laughed.

It was getting kind of late and after she got a shower and said goodnight to Jason the two friends turned out the lights and went to sleep.

The next morning they woke up bright and early and headed to the police station immediately. Tomorrow was the cities garbage collection day and the team had lots of things to do before then.

Since the city was quite large there were enough police officers to have one accompany every garbage truck that would be on the roads tomorrow. This was an amazing advantage, if there were any bodies disposed in the garbage bins they would know immediately.

Once plans were in place and each police officer knew where they were supposed to be the team left the police station, another days work done.

They agreed to go out to supper together once they had finished work. To Emily's delight they had all agreed on Chinese food.

It was good to get together to eat and see her friends in a non-stressed out environment or a non-drinking environment for that matter.

When they got back Emily was exhausted once again so she immediately went to bed.

The next day it was revealed that three more bodies had been found and the team realized they needed to hurry up and find this sicko pronto.

And they did, within a week they had found the guy they thought was responsible His name was Joshua Melvin, a middle aged man who had been fired from a job he had been working at for twenty years at least. After interrogating him for fifteen hours they got their confession.

They arrested him and police officers brought him to his cell, where he would stay until his trial.

The whole team was on high spirits for the next few days until one of the local police officers informed them that Joshua Melvin had committed suicide in his cell.

They then had the task of telling the victims families that they wouldn't be any justice served for there loved ones deaths. And it also meant a lot of extra paperwork for them.

The police officers had thanked them for their work on Thursday afternoon and the team was officially dismissed from the case.

Thy got their bags together at the hotel and were then rushed on the company jet and soon they were on their way home. Since they would be back in Virginia at a reasonable hour Emily would have time to go on her date with Jason.

She texted him before they left telling him around what time she would be getting back.

Once the plane had taken off and leveled JJ turned to her. "So are you going on your date?"

"Yeah." Emily relied with a big smile. "But I'm a little nervous, I haven't been on a date in years."

"Don't worry Em, sex is like riding a bicycle, you'll remember." JJ said before returning her attention to the book in her hand.

Not quite what Emily meant but she decided not to say anything. JJ didn't need to know that Emily was having more sex than she was, this wasn't a spitting contest after all. But if it was Emily would win, not that it mattered.

Emily tried to make a mental note of everything she would have to do when she got home in order to be ready for her date.

She would need to get Sergio from her neighbors apartment first of all, then maybe get something quick to eat, change her clothes of course and maybe curl her hair. Didn't seem like too much to do.

Next she tried to think of what to wear. She didn't know if she should wear a dress or jeans. After pondering it for a while she decided on dark jeans and a dark red shirt that was just tight enough to be appropriate.

With all that out of the way she could go home and get ready efficiently. She was pleased with herself; that was one thing she liked about herself, she was good at time management.

JJ continued to interrogate her about Jason and her plans until the plane landed smoothly on the ground. She bid goodbye to the rest of the team before going to find her car.

She texted Jason when she got in her car and told him that she would need a little over an hour and then they could go on their date.

When he texted her back he seemed excited which in turn made Emily get butterflies in her stomach. She felt like a teenager again and she loved every second of it.

The only thing she was nervous about was the fact that he hadn't really told her where they were going or what they were doing. Emily had thought they were going out for coffee but when she brought it up again he said that he had something else I mind, a surprise.

As she drove home she was in a daze. She couldn't wait to get home and get ready yet she wanted to take her time. She didn't know what Jason had up his sleeve but she trusted him and knew that she would just have to wait and see.

**AN: Emily is going to have to wait and so will you! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Where do you think the date is going to be? Tell me your guesses but please don't make them super awesome because I already have ****most of it written, just kidding. Have a good week, :) more!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: The long awaited date has finally arrived. Enjoy!**

As Emily got ready her heart was thumping in her chest. She changed her clothes and fixed her makeup and waited for Jason to come pick her up. It was almost seven and the sun was starting to set, as it was late October. She decided to grab a jacket for when it got colder when the sun went down.

Within a few minutes of her finishing getting ready there was a knock at her door. With one last look in the mirror she opened the door.

"Hey." She said lamely with a big smile on her face.

"Hey." He said while pulling a small bouquet of flowers from behind his back and handing them to Emily. "You look great."

Emily blushed a little, but Jason didn't notice. "Thanks, you're sweet." She said, as she smelled the flowers. "Let me just put them in water and then we can go."

She opened the door wider and gestured for him to come in. She closed the door behind him and they went into the kitchen. She then proceeded to cut the steams of the flowers and put them in a vase filled with water.

As she did this Jason spoke. "I hope bringing you these flowers didn't make me too much of a cliché, but when I was a teenager my mother told me to never show up to a girls house empty handed." He smiled at Emily, making her insides melt. "I guess old habits die hard."

Emily laughed. "Well you can certainly keep this habit. The flowers are beautiful."

Jason bit the inside of his mouth to keep himself from saying something really cheesy. "So are we ready to go?" He asked.

"You're really not going to tell me where we're going?" Emily asked instead of answering his question.

Jason smirked and shook his head. Emily sighed. "Alright lets go."

Emily gabbed her purse and the two of them left her apartment, on the way to who knows where. When they got in Jason's car she started guessing where they were going.

"Movie?" She asked

"No."

"Dinner?"

"Nope."

"Batting cage?"

That one made Jason burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "What kind of dates have you been on? No, I'm not going to embarrass you at the batting cage."

Emily didn't miss the little stab that Jason slipped in but she let it go with a smile.

"I give up." Emily declared after trying to think of more places.

"Don't worry we're almost there." He said without looking at her.

Within a few minutes they pulled up to an outdoor ice rink. Skating. Emily had to give him credit, she had never been on an skating date before.

The rink was empty, as it was a homemade rink next to the locked arena where children would fool around while they waited for their parents.

Emily was excited she loved skating. When she was younger she used to skate whenever she could, self-taught of course because they moved around too much for her to be in lessons.

Once Jason parked the car they got out and all at once Emily looked down at her feet. She didn't have skates she realized. As if Jason read her mind he opened the back door and took out two pairs of skates. He handed her the pair of size seven's.

She thanked him and while they sat on the hood of the car to put on their skates he said. "I'll give you one guess as to how I knew your shoe size."

Emily let out a breathy laugh. "Oh I don't need a guess, I know who told you." She sighed with a smile. "You know sometimes I love JJ but sometimes I really hate her."

Jason stood up. "Do you love or hate her right now?" He said offering Emily his hand to help her stand up.

"I'll let you know once the date is over." She said smiling up at him once she was standing.

The two made there way to the rustic rink and began skating under the light of one of the streetlights in the parking lot. It took a few minutes and one or two falls to get the hang of it but soon Emily was skating like a pro.

Jason skated next to her and they talked about everything under the sun, no streetlight.

"So what's it really like working at the BAU?" Jason asked.

"Haven't you heard that answer from Will or JJ?"

"Will works for the police force, that's different and all JJ ever says is it's stressful."

"Well there goes my answer." Emily said causing Jason to laugh. "Working at the BAU is not a piece of cake. It's gets kind of scary when you're in a place you've never heard of and there's a serial killer on the loose. Knowing all the gruesome details, I could certainly do without that. But it also shows you that there are good people in the world. There are hardworking people who risk their lives to save strangers and there are some victims who don't act like victims. They fight back and they survive because they are strong. Those are the people I look forward to meeting and helping."

She paused for a second when she lost her balance a little. Once she regained it she resumed talking.

"It's not a job with no stress that's for sure but I don't think I would be able to do anything else. I wouldn't be a good telemarketer, that's for sure." Emily laughed. "The jet lag blows too."

"I could never do what you do, the work you and the rest of the team does is amazing." Jason said as he stopped skating and turned towards her.

Emily stopped as well. "Thank you, you're sweet."

Jason smiled at her and then continued to skate. It took a second to register that he was gone, she thought he was going to kiss her. It would have been a perfect place for a first kiss. Alone, obviously, in the cool October breeze just after the sun went down, but for some reason no.

Emily started skating again and caught up to him quickly. "So what do you do?" She asked.

"My job is lame compared to yours." He replied.

"Are we comparing scars now? I wanna know." She said playfully.

"I work at a mechanic shop." He said simply.

"See that's cool." Emily assured him. "But I'm not going to pretend I know anything about mechanical stuff."

They laughed together and continued to talk about nothing. After about an hour and a half Emily's legs were starting to hurt and the chill of the night breeze was getting to her.

"I don't remember my legs hurting like this when I was a teenager." Emily said breathlessly, she also didn't remember having this much trouble getting her breath back either but she wasn't going to mention that.

"Thank god you said something, I feel like my legs are going to fall off." Jason replied laughing.

They got off the ice and walked over to the car again. They sat on the hood and took off their skates.

"This was fun, thanks for asking me out and I'm sorry it got delayed." Emily said once she got her regular boots back on.

"Hold your horses, you can't get rid of me that easily. I have one more thing up my sleeve." Jason said as he secured his shoe and went to the back of the car once again.

He reappeared quickly with a thermos and a blanket.

"Don't worry, this hot chocolate not alcohol mixed with anything and this blanket is to get rid of the chill nothing more." He reassured her as he came back around to the hood of the car.

"I'm not worried." Emily said taking the thermos from him. He wrapped half the blanket around her shoulders and then sat on the car and wrapped the rest around himself, leaving enough space between them to be respectable.

Emily unscrewed the top of thermos and was immediately met with the smell of chocolate. She poured some for herself and then gave the thermos back to Jason to drink out of, since there was only one cup.

The metal cup warmed her hands and the liquid warmed her insides as she drank it. " I haven't had hot chocolate in probably twent- a long time." She said quickly correcting herself.

She didn't know how old Jason was but he didn't seem like her age, probably five or so years younger than her. Which was fine with Emily, of course.

Her little slip didn't go unnoticed by Jason who laughed lightly. "Yeah me either."

The car was facing the road, so they could watch the lights of the city and the cars drive by every now and then. Emily almost didn't want the night to end. Once they finished drinking the hot chocolate they got off the hood of the car to actually get in the car.

"You know we could have just drank the hot chocolate in the car, with the heat on to warm up." Emily realized out loud.

"We could have." Jason replied. "But what's original in that."

"Touché." Emily said as they got in the car and started to drive back to her apartment.

This was the hard part of the date, the part Emily had been thinking about all night. Should she invite him in or not? She was attracted to him, of course or she wouldn't have agreed to go on the date, and he was attracted to her but she wasn't sure. It had been a perfect date so far but she didn't know if sex would mess it up or not. What if it was lousy sex? It probably wouldn't be, but what if it was?

She decided to just see what happened when they got to her apartment, just trust her gut feeling instead of analyzing every part of it like she usually did.

The drive to her apartment seemed incredibly short and soon they in the parking lot of her building. Jason offered to walk her up to her apartment. They took the stairs so they could talk longer but by the third flight they both realized it was a mistake.

"I'm blaming you for this one." Jason said with a smirk.

"I told you I would take the elevator." She replied, her voice raising an octave.

"Yeah after you told me you were afraid of elevators, I'm not going to jump in an elevator after you tell me you're afraid of them." He said laughing.

"Anyway it doesn't matter." Emily said finally, knowing he was right. "It's done, who remembers who said what?"

Jason raised his hand at the rhetorical question, causing Emily to laugh and playfully push his shoulder as they reached the top of the stairs.

"I had a really great time tonight." Emily told him when they reached her door.

"Me too." He agreed, his hands reaching down to hold hers.

She was about to invite him in when he kissed her gently and quickly on the lips and said. "Good night Emily."

He turned away to leave, his hands letting go of hers slightly. "Jason wait." Emily said pulling on the hand that was still holding hers. She pulled him close to her and gently guided his lips to hers once again. If she was going to have a good night kiss it was going to be better than a quick peck before a hasty goodbye.

She laced her hands through his soft hair as his hands rested on her hips, respectively and careful not to travel to far down. She let a content little sigh escape her.

He licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth slightly. She almost melted into the floor when his tongue briefly battled with hers. She broke the kiss and pulled away from Jason, her bottom lip caught between his lips, leaving her breathless. She rested her forehead on his, his breathless breathing matching hers.

She wished she could invite him in but she knew the moment had passed and that the moment they were in now was far too perfect.

"I love JJ." She smiled looking at him through her lashes as he smiled back at her. "Goodnight Jason." She said quietly, pulling away from him.

He kissed her cheek before he turned around and walked towards the elevator. She watched as he walked down the hall to an elevator that was waiting for him.

"Can't make me take the stairs now, Em." He laughed as the doors closed.

Emily smiled and shook her head, before unlocking her apartment door and going inside.

Her date had been perfect, amazing, dreamy, and every other beautiful word she could think of. She wasn't used to going out on dates but she really wasn't used to being with a perfect gentleman.

She went over to the kitchen and looked at the flowers he had brought her, they were red, purple and a deep pink color roses. She bent down to smell them and spotted a little card she hadn't noticed when he gave them to her.

It said: "To Emily, I haven't seen you yet but I know you're more beautiful than any flowers I could ever pick out but I thought I'd try anyway. – Jason" And on the back it said: "P.S No little birdies told me if you liked roses or not you just remind me of roses. Classy and beautiful."

Emily took out the card and decided to keep it. Even if things didn't work out with him this was probably always going to be the nicest thing she would ever get. She left it next to the flowers on the kitchen island.

Her legs still kind of hurt so she went upstairs to run herself a bath. Once the tub was filled she stepped in the too hot water and relaxed, feeling her muscles loosen.

She was lost in thoughts of Jason. She couldn't wait to go to work and tell everyone about him. Well maybe not Hotch, he probably wouldn't care, but Garcia, Morgan, Rossi, Spencer and JJ- oh god what about Will.

She had completely forgotten about him. If Emily told JJ about her date she was sure to tell Will and Emily really didn't want that to happen. But JJ was sure to ask about the date, she decided to try not to care.

It didn't matter right now. Will wasn't going to find out from her. Emily wouldn't tell him she had had a date with Jason and she definitely wouldn't tell him what an amazing and perfect date it was.

**AN: So the date might have been stupid but I like it, I think it's cute. Anyway leave your thoughts and enjoy your weekend.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: So I didn't hear from many people last chapter and I'm not going to lie, I was a little thrown off. But whatever it doesn't matter, here's another chapter and I hope everyone enjoys.**

**Also I might be able to update on Tuesday as it will be during midterm break. But no promises because I have stupid professors who don't seem to care that I have a ****fan fiction ****to write. Crazy I know. **

**Anyway, please leave me something, anything :)**

When Emily awoke the next morning, Friday morning, she felt well rested and super satisfied with how her date went with Jason.

Hotch had told the team to come into the office to work on some of their paperwork but he had been very strict and insistent on no one coming in before ten, besides himself of course.

But of course Emily was up early, 8:45, which on a normal weekday would be late so technically she did sleep in.

She made herself some coffee and lounged around on the couch. Her phone buzzed on the kitchen island so she got up and went to check it. It was JJ asking if she was up. Emily replied yes and waited for her phone to ring.

Less than thirty seconds later her cell phone rang loudly in her hand, sometimes her friend was so predictable.

"Hey JJ." She answered.

"How was your date?" JJ asked quickly and Emily could tell she was excited.

"It was good." She answered simply as she picked up her coffee again.

"Good?! That's it?"

"Fine, it was amazing." Emily admitted as she sat back on the couch and put her feet up on the coffee table.

JJ squealed in excitement on the other side of the line and Emily laughed at her friends over exaggerated excitement. "Why are you so happy?"

"You went on an amazing date with a really hot guy and you had fun, what's not to be excited about. You deserve some fun, I'm just happy for you."

"So I heard." Emily said causing them both to laugh.

"So…." JJ said slowly. "How much fun did you have?"

Emily knew what she was talking about but decided to tease JJ a little. "Enough."

"Enough? What the hell does that mean?" JJ huffed in frustration.

"It means I didn't sleep with him." She sighed, still regretting it but knowing that another opportunity would arise eventually.

"And why not? Have you seen him lately?" JJ asked in disbelief.

"Of course I have and I agree with you completely. I wanted to, believe me, but when he walked me up to my apartment the moment wasn't right and then before I knew it, it was gone completely. But no matter, it will happen eventually."

"I suppose, I just really wanted you to get laid." JJ laughed.

"No, you just wanted all the details." Emily joked.

"Well yes, but you really need some stress. I'm just trying to help a friend out." JJ explained.

"I have sex, JJ. I've had it quite a bit recently, actually. The stress I have can't be fixed with sex, believe me I've tried." She defended quickly, immediately regretting opening her mouth.

"Ok I'm sorry." JJ said, but Emily knew that wasn't all she had to say. "So who's the guy?" Emily kept her mouth closed. "Or girl?" JJ said after awhile.

"You are super nosey this morning, young lady." Emily said. "He's just a friend, that's all." Not a lie.

"Ok I'm sorry for probing and I guess we'll leave it there because I know you're not going to tell me his or hers name." JJ trailed off.

"I said he JJ! I haven't slept with a girl since I was in college, you know that." Emily admitted. "I still don't know how you got me to tell you that."

JJ laughed lightly on the other line. "What can I say, drunk Emily talks. A lot."

They both laughed because they knew it was true, especially when Emily was upset or stressed out.

"Whatever. I have to go." Emily lied and of course JJ saw right through it.

"Uh-huh sure. See you in a bit." JJ replied and Emily could almost see the smirk on her face before she hung up the phone.

Emily hung up too and threw her phone on the other side of the couch, she hadn't realized when she was on the phone but she was really comfortable. She finished her coffee and sighed in contentment. If she could stay there forever she would but alas she couldn't.

Emily looked at the clock hanging on the wall, that didn't match anything, and saw that it was almost 9:30am. She went upstairs and got dressed for work. She put on light makeup and fixed her hair so she looked presentable.

She didn't know why she felt the need to look good on these types of days. She knew the team wouldn't be going anywhere or seeing anyone outside of the office and that all of them would most likely have their heads down looking threw paperwork all day but regardless she couldn't bring herself to look anything less then professional. That was probably the high-class politician upbringing that was somehow still in her.

Presentable for paperwork.

She went back downstairs and said an extended goodbye to Sergio before going to leave her apartment, stopping only briefly to look at the flowers on the kitchen island.

She left her apartment with a smile on her face, ready to face the day ahead of her.

It didn't take as long as it would to get to work, morning traffic long gone, so Emily drove to work relaxed and slowly. She was the happiest she had been in a very long time and it had almost everything to do with Jason. He was sweet, funny and made her feel happy, which wasn't always an easy task.

She parked her car in the underground garage and took the elevator up to the BAU. She didn't need a text or a warning that JJ was already there, as soon as Emily opened one of the oversized glass doors she heard the clicking of JJ's heels down the catwalk.

She smiled to herself as she made her way to her desk where she met an excited JJ.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so excited to do paperwork." Emily teased.

"Oh hush, you know why I'm excited. You didn't tell me what you guys did on your date, you just told me what you didn't do." JJ replied calmly, well not normal calm but JJ calm, which wasn't very calm at all.

"Ok just let me get settled and get some coffee and then I'll meet you in your office, ok?" Emily asked.

"Sure, I'll see you in two." JJ said as she retreated back to her office.

From what Emily could see no one else was in the office besides the two of them, Hotch and maybe Rossi. She turned on her computer and then got herself a cup of strong coffee before walking up the catwalk to JJ's office.

She walked in and closed the door behind her and took a seat in one of the chairs in the office.

"Ok tell me everything." JJ said as soon as Emily sat down.

Emily chuckled. "You have to give me a chance to inhale first. You sound like Garcia."

"Oh my god, Garcia should be here. She would be furious if we had this conversation without her." JJ realized before pulling out her phone and texting Garcia.

Almost immediately JJ's phone beeped. "She'll be here in five minutes."

"I had to open my mouth." She sighed before taking a sip of her coffee and all at once craving something stronger. "Got any vodka? I think I'm going to need it to handle the two of you." She said as she leaned back in the chair and stared at the ceiling.

"Red book on the bookshelf." JJ said causally while looking at her computer screen.

Emily's head snapped forward looking at her friend with wide eyes. "Seriously?"

JJ cracked a smile and looked at Emily. "Do I look like Rossi?" Emily laughed, slightly relieved.

A few knocks on the door brought them out of their fits of laugher. Emily stood up and opened the door the door for Garcia to come in.

"You didn't spill the beans yet did you?" Garcia asked as she closed the door.

"No, haven't even touched them yet. We waited for you." Emily smiled.

"Good, I would have been so angry." Garcia replied in a noticeably more calm tone. "Ok, now spill."

Emily proceeded to tell them about her date with Jason. She told them what she wore and where they went. The colors of the flowers he had brought her, the complements he had given her and the goodbye kiss they had shared.

JJ and Garcia were melting more and more with every sweet detail she told them, ooing and aweing constantly. Emily was fine with giving every detail because it almost felt like she was going through it again.

"That was the cutest thing I've ever heard." Garcia exclaimed when Emily finished.

"I second that." JJ added.

"I have to agree, it was the best date I've ever been on. He was the perfect gentleman, almost too perfect." Emily said, more to herself.

"I'm no profiler but it seems like you really like him." Garcia explained, sitting up in the now uncomfortable chair.

"I do, I mean what's not to like. He's tall, sweet, caring, cautious, good looking and at least five years younger than me." Emily listed.

"Seven and a half actually." Garcia interjected, causing JJ and Emily to burst in a fit of laughter.

They continued to laugh and joke around but once the conversation started to drift towards Jason's performance in bed Emily decided to tap out.

"We should get to work so we can get out of here sometime reasonable." Emily said standing up and adjusting her shirt.

"You're no fun." Garcia pouted.

"Don't worry guys, when I sleep with him you'll be the first ones to know." This made Garcia less pouty. "But don't hold your breath, he seems like the kind of guy that doesn't rush into things."

Garcia thought for a second. That wasn't what Emily was usually up for. She wondered if Emily even liked Jason at all or if he was just an excuse to get away from Will, which she knew Emily desperately wanted. "How does that make you feel?" She asked as Emily walked towards the door and opened it.

"Like a lady." Emily said with a small smile before walking out the office, leaving the two blondes to feel the weight of the statement.

JJ just smiled, Garcia knew she didn't understand exactly what Emily meant but that was for her own wellbeing. Garcia on the other hand knew exactly what she was talking about.

Even though it didn't seem like Emily wanted to leave Will, Garcia knew deep down she did. Her mind was so far away from Will it was just her body that betrayed her, that kept going back to him.

Emily was a lady, born and raised to be one. All she needed was a great guy to bring it out of her again and hopefully that great guy was Jason.

"She seems so happy." JJ said, pulling Garcia out of her own head.

"Yeah." Garcia replied, getting up herself.

"And she deserves it." JJ said while she looked back at her computer screen.

"More than anyone I know." Garcia said before leaving the office to return to her own.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: So this is a little change of pace, something that randomly came to my mind. I felt like Emily needed a little break from the drama, but fear not because it will come back ****immediately****after this chapter. Thanks to everyone who is still with me, I really ****appreciate****it.**

Emily ended up finishing her file quicker than she expected and actually got to leave the office by three. When she got into her car she felt this sudden urge that she didn't get often but knew exactly what it was.

She took her phone out of her purse and dialed a familiar number. She pushed talk and put her phone up to her ear.

The phone rang and rang in her ear but it wasn't nearly as loud as her heart beating in her chest.

"Hello, Emily?" The voice of her mother startled her, even though she had been expecting her to pick up.

"Hi mother." Emily replied, trying to calm herself down.

She didn't know exactly what it was about her mother that made her so jumpy and nervous. Maybe it was the fact that her mother hadn't been there as much as she would have liked and the fact that she could never impress her. Maybe it was because she didn't trust her mother. Or maybe it was because Emily had so many secrets from her teenage years that she felt like she was constantly waling around on eggshells. Who knew the exact reason?

"Is everything alright?" Her mother asked in a professional voice that Emily had learned to live with.

"Uh, yeah." Emily said after a moment. "I just feel claustrophobic all of the sudden. I need to get out of this town, can I come visit you?" She asked biting her lip.

Emily could hear her flipping through some kind of day planner and she could almost hear the gears in her head turning.

"If you get on a plane in two hours you should get here just as I finish up my meetings for the weekend and then we can talk about what's bothering you."

Emily's mouth fell open a little. "How could you know something is wrong? I didn't even know until I called you."

"I may be busy but I'm still you're mother."

Emily tried to smile, but even though she was alone in her car, it was forced.

"Anyway, I'll have a plane ready for you when you get to the airport and I'll have someone pick you up when you get here." Her mother said instead of waiting for a reply from her only daughter.

"Ok I'll see you soon." Emily said before saying goodbye and hanging up. She started her car and drove to her apartment.

She didn't know what had possessed her to call her mother but she was sure she would overthink it on the flight.

When she got to her apartment she put a few clothes in a bag and gathered up some makeup and left.

As promised her mother had a plane waiting for her when she got to the airport. She boarded the plane and sat down by the window. She couldn't understand why her mother couldn't just buy her a plane ticket. Why she felt the need to always get Emily her own plane was beyond her. In truth Emily would be fine a crowded plane but her mother would never have it.

She settled into her seat and waited for the flight to be over. She was alone with her thoughts and there was no way to escape them.

She hadn't told Will or Jason that she was leaving for the weekend, she just needed to get away from them. She thought she had wanted to get away from the city but in truth she wanted to get away from the two men in her life.

She didn't know what way to go, or who to go with. She really liked Jason but there was something special between her and Will. She just needed a break, even if it was only for a day or two.

Emily didn't bother to keep track of the time and eventually the pilot announced that they would be landing in a few minutes. She gathered some of her things and brushed out her hair before the plane touched ground.

She didn't expect her mother to be in the limo when she got in and she wasn't. Some things never change. She knew the drive from the airport to her old house like she had never left.

When the limo turned into the big driveway Emily's heart started beating fast once again. She opened the door, once the limo stopped and before anyone could do it for her.

Her mother opened one of the oversized doors that led into the house where Emily had spent the worst years of her life. "Emily." She greeted as Emily walked up the few stairs to meet her mother.

"Hello mother." She said without trying to reach for a hug or a handshake.

"Oh Emily, always so formal." Her mother said, gesturing for her daughter to come into the house.

"Well I learned from the best." Emily replied. She was already starting to regret coming.

Her mother just sighed as she closed the door behind Emily. "Is this what the weekend is going to be like?" Emily didn't answer. "Are we just going to take jabs at each other or are we going to figure out the real reason you came here?"

Emily thought for a second. Neither of the alternatives sounded very enjoyable, how could she choose between two terrible things.

"Let's just open a bottle of wine and see where it takes us." Emily offered.

Her mother nodded and gave her daughter a smile as the two made there way through the big house.

"Geez mother, you could have changed a thing or two around here." She joked looking around the room while her mother got a bottle of overpriced happiness.

"Well you know you're father, he's not a big fan of change."

"Do I ever." Emily said. As soon as her mother finished pouring wine into her glass she picked it up and took a healthy swallow of it. She already had enough to deal with already she really didn't need things about her father to resurface, not now anyway.

She could tell her mother didn't like her not waiting to clink their glasses but at this point she didn't care, she needed that drink and maybe ten more.

They sat in silence at the kitchen table for a while, her mother watching her the entire time.

"So." Elizabeth started, spinning her wine glass on the table. "What's new?"

Emily raised an eyebrow over the rim of her glass before she put it down on the table. "Well, the team solved a case without anyone getting hurt last week, Henry turned one, Garcia broke up with Kevin, I've been sleeping with my friends husband for the past five months, we had another stupid office party, I'm thinking about moving and I had a date." Emily listed before finishing her glass of wine and as her mother watched her and kept her poker face on.

"You're thinking of moving? I'm happy for you, I always thought you should live in a house not some apartment." Her mother said as if that was the only thing she heard.

Emily reached for the wine bottle and began filling her glass again. "Really? That's all you heard out of all that. What about the fact that I've been sleeping with my friends husband for five months?"

Her mother sighed. "I didn't think we had enough wine to talk about it, I apologize Emily."

"It's fine, you're probably right." Emily replied looking down at the hand that was spinning her glass slowly on the table.

It was the first time her mother really looked at her. She could see that her daughter was tired and she knew it wasn't from the flight. They had travelled a lot when she was a teenager and Emily never looked that tired. She wished her daughter made better decisions. She had hoped Emily would've grown out of it by know but it was clear she hadn't.

"What's his name?" She asked Emily gently.

"Will." Emily replied simply.

The wheels turned in her mother's head. "That's JJ's husband." Emily nodded, even though it wasn't' a question. "Looks like we're going to need another bottle." She said before finishing her first glass and getting up to get another bottle.

After talking it out for a while and nearly finishing off the second bottle of wine Elizabeth wanted to show Emily where she would be staying, her old bedroom.

They climbed the stairs and walked down the hall together. Emily stopped in front of a picture that was hanging on the wall. She looked at it for a second before moving it slightly to reveal a dent in the wall the size of her fist. She smiled to herself, it wasn't the first wall she had punched and it defiantly wasn't the last one.

"You're father didn't want to fix that either." Elizabeth said as she looked at the dent, knowing immediately where there were three more just like it.

Emily moved the picture back, making sure it was straight before continuing down the hall to her old bedroom.

When they walked in nothing was different, well nothing that she could remember. The black bedspread, the chandelier above her bed and an oversized vanity by the walk in closet were all where she had left them. "Gosh, I was a spoiled brat." Emily said as she walked around her room.

"I think I'll take the blame for that one." Her mother said from the doorframe. "I wanted you to be happy so I bought you everything you wanted. For some crazy reason I thought that stuff would make you happy."

Emily sighed, finishing her fourth or fifth glass of wine. "Well it was a good effort, I ran out of stuff to ask for at one point."

Emily walked over to the window and looked out. She laughed to herself remembering how many times she had climbed out that window in the middle of the night.

"I was such a bad kid, I'm sorry."

"Well I was a bad mother, so I think we're even." She replied while walking to sit on the bed.

Emily didn't completely agree with her. Emily thought, no knew that she was a way worse than her mother. But if her mother wanted to take some of the blame, why stop her?

Emily joined her. "Thank you for letting me stay here, I promise I'll be gone by Sunday morning."

"Don't worry about it Emily, stay as long as you want I'm sure you're boss won't mind too much."

"Thank you mom." Emily said.

Her mother just smiled and took Emily's empty glass away from her. "I think that's enough wine for tonight. Good night Emily." She said as she walked out of the room.

Emily got up and closed the door after her mother had left. She picked out her pajamas from her bag and went into her bathroom to get ready for bed. She knew she was going to have a headache tomorrow so she chugged some water before finally getting into bed.

Being in her old room was a strange feeling. When she had left this room when she was a teenager she had vowed never to come back, but now she was here willingly. Strange how much things change.

She got comfortable in her bed and tried not to think about just how many guys she had snuck in there late at night. Eventually her body won over her mind and she eventually fell into a deep sleep.

When she woke up the next morning, Saturday, she was momentarily confused as to where she was. When she remembered she got up got a quick shower. Once she got out of the shower she got dressed, put her hair in a ponytail and went down to kitchen to get some breakfast.

Her mother was sitting at the island, drinking coffee and reading the paper. "Good morning Emily."

"Morning mom." Emily replied as she got herself a cup of coffee.

"Do you have a headache, I brought out some Advil in case you did." Her mother said pointing to the two pills near Emily.

"Thank you but that's not necessary, I am a Prentiss after all and we know how to hold our wine quite well." She said as she sat down to the island, across from her mother.

Elizabeth folded her paper. "Well at least I taught you something."

Emily just nodded, not wanting to get into a bad childhood conversation so early in the morning.

"So what are you doing today?" Emily asked, changing the subject effectively.

"Well, I have to make a few calls and write a few letters and then I should be free to do anything."

"Ok, well I guess I'll just lounge around here for the day. We don't have any family here and I'm sure the few friends that I had here are long gone." Emily said before taking a sip of coffee. "They were terrible friends anyway, I wouldn't want to see them again."

"Yeah they were some of the worst." Her mother agreed. "But I don't think anyone will top the worst friend list other than Kevin. He was the devil's confidant."

Kevin. Well Kev to Emily. She had completely forgotten about him, probably because she tried really hard to forget him. The two met when her family was stationed in Italy. He was sweet and amazing and the two quickly fell into, well not love more like lust. Yeah, the two quickly fell in lust together.

Kevin used Emily for sex but she put up with it because at the time that's all she thought she was worth. Elizabeth, although she didn't know all the details, knew that Kevin did not treat her daughter right and she made it very clear that she didn't like him.

But of course that only made Emily want him around more. Emily stopped tiptoeing around and didn't bother pretending that they were studying in her room late at night. Her relationship with Kevin really strained their already strained mother daughter relationship.

Yeah, Emily really didn't need a reminder of him.

"Well, I guess I should leave you to you're work." Emily said after refilling her cup and leaving before her mother had a chance to say anything.

Kevin. That's all she could think about. He had treated her bad but not as bad as some other guys. Like Michael or Johnny. When they had to leave Italy Emily remembered she tried to sneak him on the plane but unfortunately her mother found him at the last minute.

She was absolutely heartbroken and was a hundred percent convinced that her mother wanted her to be miserable. She smiled at the memory now but at the time she thought it was the end of the world. How foolish.

Emily walked around the house and looked at all the things, careful to be respectful though since she didn't live there anymore. Her mini tour ended in her bedroom once again.

She walked around the big room and finally into the walk in closet. Emily was shocked when she saw it, everything was the same as she left it and there was no color, except black of course. She looked through the racks and laughed at some of the clothing pieces that she had worn.

Emily was so focused on her old clothes that she didn't hear her mother enter to room and walk to the closet as well. "Can't figure out what to wear?" She asked in an amused voice.

Emily laughed lightly. "I wouldn't wear any of these clothes now, I can't even believe you let me get some of this stuff."

Her mother laughed despite herself. "I didn't let you get any of these clothes, but I didn't have much control over you so you got it anyway."

Emily nodded. "Now I remember. I used to take the clothes out of one bag and put them into another so you would think I bought them from a store you liked." She pulled out a shirt from the row. "And I think this was purple and I dyed it black when you were in a meeting."

"You could write a book." Elizabeth said shaking her head.

"So could you." Emily agreed. What entertaining books they would be.

"Dinner is ready." Her mother said before turning to leave.

"Mom?" Emily asked, causing Elizabeth to turn around. "Can we eat up here? I want to keep looking at my old clothes and I don't want a hundred servants ready to pounce on me when I drop food into my lap."

"Sure, I'll tell them to bring it up." Elizabeth said before leaving her daughter briefly.

They ate their supper on the floor in Emily's closet. They laughed and made fun of most of Emily's clothing choices and the outrageous shoes she had worn. Once they were finished eating they watched a terrible movie and made fun of the main characters.

For the first time ever Emily was actually enjoying spending time with her mother. She didn't want it to end but sadly she knew it had to, she couldn't miss work. The day ended with a little talk on Emily's bed and some parental advice that Emily was grateful for.

Her weekend had been amazing but in the back of her mind she wondered how Jason was doing, or Will for that matter. What had they done without her?

**AN: So the next chapter will be Will's weekend ****without****Emily and Emily returning from her mother's. Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: This is Will's weekend (Friday and Saturday, not Sunday) Hope everyone enjoys :)**

Will's weekend had been less exciting. He worked hard all day Friday and slept through Saturday morning. He lied to JJ and said he had a few things to pick up across town and then drove straight to Emily's apartment. He texted her and said he was on the way but he didn't get a response.

He climbed the stairs to her floor and knocked on her front door, but still nothing. He called her on her landline, which he never did and heard it ring on the other side of the door only for the call to be sent to voicemail almost immediately.

Will decided to leave, she clearly wasn't there or she was ignoring him. Each of the alternatives pissed him off. If she was ignoring him he didn't know why and if she wasn't there they couldn't have sex. They hadn't had sex since last Friday at the office party and that was over a week ago. He needed to fuck her and she was nowhere to be found. He was beyond mad at her.

He went home in a bad mood and when JJ and Henry returned from their play date in the park hours later he was still in a bad mood. JJ sensed this and asked what was wrong. He brushed her off by saying that he was overworked and stressed out.

JJ left him be and went off to cook something for supper. She knew he was stressed out but he hadn't looked this bad in a long time. She started to think about what she could do to help him and then it hit her. Sex, duh.

She served her son and husband their supper and the three of them ate in silence, well technically one of them couldn't talk yet. Once they were finished Will offered to wash the dishes while JJ went upstairs and bathed Henry before putting him to bed.

Once Henry was sound asleep she tiptoed out of the room and into her own. She quickly changed out of her clothes and into some lingerie that she knew Will liked. She sent Will a text and told him to come upstairs once he was done, since she couldn't yell in fear of waking up Henry.

She turned off most of the lights and led down on the bed. Five minutes later Will came through the door.

"Jay? What's going on?" He asked as he entered the barely lit bedroom.

"Close the door and then come over and sit down." She said in her best alluring voice.

Will did as he was told and sat on the bed across from his wife. His body was reacting to what she was wearing and of course his lack of sex.

"I heard you were stressed out so I just thought I would try and lend a hand." JJ said innocently as she crawled across the bed to Will.

"I'm going to need a lot more than you're hand." Will said with a smirk.

"Anything." JJ whispered before crashing her lips to his. Her hands ran through his hair as she straddled his lap.

Will placed his hands on her hips and pushed her down onto his erection. She moaned and continued to grind on him as his hands moved to her bra. He cupped her boobs briefly before discarding the offending material.

JJ was busy as well, she had taken off his shirt and was working on unbuckling his pants. It had been a while since they had sex and JJ was more than ready.

She got his pants undone and moved off his lap in order to take them off. Once she got them down his legs and untangled them off his feet she was level with his dick.

She licked her lips and looked up at him. He smirked and pushed off his boxers. JJ immediately grasped him and put him in her mouth causing both of them to moan.

Will tangled his hands into her hair as he guided her and silently told her what to do. It was a little frustrating to him that she didn't know what he liked like Emily did. Emily could make him cum in five minutes if she wanted to and he loved that about her.

Once JJ understood what he liked though, Will had to admit that she was pretty good at it. Not good enough for him to cum but still good.

He pushed her head slightly in order to get her to stop. He pulled her up to him and kissed her. He pushed her on her back and his hands slowly travelled down her body to her pussy. She was practically dripping for him and it almost made him lose it.

His fingers stroked her folds before he let one finger enter her. She jerked at the unexpected intrusion but she was soon withering underneath him. She was way more responsive than he remembered her being but then again he couldn't remember the last time they had sex together.

He added another finger and moved in and out of her faster. "Will." She panted while he felt one of her hands grasp his wrist to try and make it go faster.

"You're so wet babe." Will whispered in her ear making her shiver. "Cum for me." He demanded.

"Faster." She moaned and Will could tell she was agonizingly close to her release so he moved his fingers faster. He kissed a trail down JJ's stomach and on the inside of her thigh until he finally made his way to her over sensitive clit. He licked and sucked on it effectively making JJ scream her release.

He pulled his head away from her pussy and slowed down his fingers in an effort not to overwhelm her. When she calmed down and the waves of pleasure had subsided she smiled at Will.

"This was supposed to be about you Will."

"It is about me, I wanted to do that and besides it's not over yet." He replied, lying on his back, his head on the pillows.

JJ sat on her heels at the end of the bed and smirked when she saw his eyes travel over her body and one hand go to lazily stroke his dick. "How do you want me?"

"Ride me babe." He smirked pushing his dick so it was pointing straight up to the ceiling, inviting her.

"My pleasure." JJ said crawling up to him, kissing his dick along the way causing it to twitch.

She lined herself up with him and slowly mounted herself on him. Since it had been a while for JJ Will didn't try and make her go faster.

JJ worked the head and a few more inches into her tight pussy before looking at him. "Were you always this big?" She joked causing Will to laugh.

"Were you always this tight?" He joked back.

JJ let out a breathy laugh that turned into a moan as she lowered herself so that he was completely inside her.

Will grabbed her hips and helped her ride him. "Oh my gosh." She gasped as she rode him faster.

Will's head fell back into the pillows as he just focused on how good she felt around him. If he closed his eyes she almost felt like Emily. The one tell all though was that JJ didn't curse when they had sex, she never did.

Will was getting close but he didn't want it to be over this quick so he lifted his head from the pillows and locked eyes with his wife.

Her eyes were fighting to close in pleasure but she forced them open to look at him. Her mouth was open enough it let harsh breaths escape her.

"Get on your hands and knees babe." Will groaned. He didn't know how she would react to that but when her lower muscles tightened around him he was pretty sure she liked the idea.

Will got off the bed and stood up next to it. He waited for JJ to position herself in front of him before slamming home.

The force of his thrust caused JJ to be jerked forward on the bed. "Will!" She exclaimed. "Make me cum."

"How?" He asked, not knowing exactly what to do to get her where she needed to be.

"Harder." She gasped. He obeyed and thrusted into her harder, his balls hitting her ass creating a delicious feeling that he knew he wouldn't be able to ignore for long.

She came around his dick and he watched her enjoy the feeling. Her back arched and she shuddered at the intensity of her orgasm.

Once she was begging him to go faster and harder once again he closed his eyes and focused on his own orgasm. Well he tried anyway, all he could think about was where Emily was and how much he would rather fuck her instead of JJ.

He focused on the last time he had taken her doggy style. It was in her kitchen before they ate. She wore an apron and a thong while she cooked him supper and he managed to keep his cool until she started dirty talking. She was being absolutely filthy and he loved it.

She was driving him crazy and she knew it. Finally he cracked when she started panting how hot she was from cooking and how much she wanted his big dick. He went over to the stove and turned it off before going over to her and kissing her.

She dropped to her knees and gave him one of the best blowjobs he had had in a long time. When she decided to stop he pulled her up by her hair and pushed her down onto the island and thrusted into her.

It was a blur of profanities, hair pulling and mind blowing orgasms. A far cry form what he was doing now, but he didn't focus on that.

Images of Emily begging for him and meeting him thrust for thrust had him quickly approaching his release. He was so lost in his memory of their amazing encounter that he forgot he was with his wife.

He slammed into JJ two more times before he came deep inside her. "Fucking hell, Em!" He moaned through gritted teeth.

He was so caught up in his memory and his release that he didn't realize that he had said the wrong name but JJ sure did. She froze as Will slowed down before eventually pulling himself out of her.

He flopped onto the bed next to her, completely spent.

She didn't know what to think about him moaning out some other woman's name. She pushed it aside when Will looked at her.

"That was so good Jay, you always know just what I need." Will said before pulling her down to him to kiss her. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her despite her best efforts.

Will looked over at the clock, it was only a little after 10:00pm there was still time for more fun.

"If you want to go for another round it's not to late." He said, running his hand up and down her leg.

"You really wore me out." JJ laughed, a fake one of course. "Maybe later. I'm just going to check on Henry and go to the bathroom."

"Ok." Will said. He tried to hide his disappointment in his voice but JJ heard it, just like she heard another woman's name fall from his lips and just like then she ignored it and got a robe and left the room.

She tiptoed to her son's room and listened for any noises that would tell her he was awake. When she didn't hear any so continued to the bathroom.

She closed the door and looked into the mirror. Her hair was a mess and her cheeks were a deep red. She sat on the bathtub and ran her hands through her hair. She didn't know where to go from there.

Events of the last few months came rushing through her head like they had all just happened. Although she wanted to think of Will saying someone else's name as a mistake she was finding it difficult.

All the times he was late coming home or when he said he was at work still even though there was never an answer when she called, hit her like a ton of bricks.

How could she have been so stupid? She felt smaller and dumbing than she ever had.

She wondered if she should say something to him or not. Or if she should try and figure out who the woman was. Em. Well of course there was the obvious choice of her best friend Emily. But Will also worked with an Emily Moss and they were good friends with one of Henry's friends divorced mother, Emma Rose.

Either one of them could be the one, but then again JJ had no proof. She didn't know if Will had even slept with any of them or if it was just a fantasy. She was so lost.

Why did he have to do that? Everything was much simpler fifteen minutes ago when JJ was having amazing sex with her husband and she thought he was having sex with her and not imagining she was someone else. She was hurt and tired and she just wanted to go to bed. She brushed her teeth and then went back to her bedroom.

Thankfully Will was asleep when she crawled into bed. She fell into a restless sleep and when she woke up the next morning she was alone and she smelled coffee.

She laid in bed and thought about her next move, what the fuck was she going to do?

**AN: What IS she going to do? What do you think she should do? Leave your comments and thoughts, I wanna hear them. Thanks for reading**


	19. Chapter 19

**I am so so so sorry for the delay. I was ****unexpectedly****busy on Friday and Saturday. I was also ****planning****on splitting this into two chapter but at the last minute I decided to keep it one. Better late than never I suppose.**

**Any hope everyone enjoys :)**

****!TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE!****

The next morning, Sunday, Emily was feeling refreshed and happy. She knew that as soon as she got on a plane to go home that would all change but for right now it felt great.

She got out of bed and changed her clothes before padding down the stairs and into the kitchen to have breakfast with her mother.

Elizabeth had the cook make a big breakfast even though it was just the two of them. While they were eating Emily told her mother that she would like to be on a plane after lunch.

It would be sad to see her daughter go, for once, but Elizabeth knew that Emily had a life elsewhere. So after breakfast she arranged for a plane to be ready for Emily, whenever she was ready to go.

The morning went quick and before she knew it Emily was bidding her goodbye.

"Thanks for everything mom, I had a good time." Emily said.

"Anytime Emily, you're always welcome." Elizabeth replied before doing something that surprised them both. She reached out and gave her daughter a hug. Emily was shocked at first but then hugged her back harder.

Emily didn't know how long the hug lasted but she knew it held much more meaning than a simple hug goodbye.

"Have a good flight home." Elizabeth said as she released her daughter from their heavy hug and watched her walk down the steps towards the limo.

Emily laughed. "How could I not? I have a whole plane to myself."

Elizabeth smiled and laughed as Emily closed the door of the limo after shooing a man in an expensive suit away.

On the drive to the airport her mother's laughter filled her ears. When she was growing up she could count on one hand how many times she had heard her mother laugh but now after the few days they had spent together Emily was sure she wouldn't be able to keep track anymore.

When she got to the airplane at the airport she once again got settled on the plane and waited for it to be over. She slept and read a book until finally the plane landed in Virginia once again.

When she got to her car she turned on her phone for the first time since Friday afternoon and was immediately met with 15 missed texts and 6 missed calls from Jason, Will and JJ, most of them were from Will.

She sent a text to Jason apologizing and explaining where she had been. She didn't bother texting JJ, figuring she would see her tomorrow at work. Finally she sent a vague text to Will explaining where she had been.

Once all that was done she started her car and left the airport. It was a little after four in the afternoon so she had enough time to get a shower and cook herself something for supper before going to bed.

When she opened the door to her apartment she scooped up Sergio, who had met her at the door, and knocked on her neighbors door to thank her for taking care of him.

When that was done she went back into her apartment and took a long shower. It calmed her tense muscles and relaxed her even though all she could think about was the mess that she called her life.

She changed the subject in her head to what she would cook for her supper. Finally she settled on Chinese takeout. She usually decided on that but tonight she had the excuse of being tired.

She got out of the shower and put on a tank top and some baggy sweat pants. She called the takeout place and cuddled Sergio while she waited.

There was a knock at the door and she thought it was the delivery person but when she opened the door it was Will.

"Hey babe." He said before kissing her quickly. "I was worried about you."

She moved in order to let him in and replied. "Yeah sorry about that, I just needed a mini vacation."

"I understand." He said, even though he didn't. He watched her walk around the living room, straightening up pillows and bending over to pick up a book that was on the floor. Even in baggy pants he could see the ass he had come to love. "I missed your body too."

"I kind of figured." She said with a smile. "I ordered Chinese if you want to stay."

"You must be a mind reader, I was just about to ask." He said as he walked over to her and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"I must be." She managed to say before Will pulled her against his body and kissed her. He fell back on the couch, making Emily straddle him but she wasn't complaining, at least her body wasn't.

His hands wandered under her shirt and caressed her stomach before going to cup her boobs. She moaned as he bit her bottom lip and pulled on her hair slightly.

She could feel his erection growing beneath her and grinded herself on it. She was so turned on already since they hadn't been together since the office party, so she didn't need much encouragement from Will.

Just as they were about to remove each other's shirt there was a knock at the door. Emily groaned and it took everything in her to remove herself from Will to go answer the door.

She quickly paid the guy and all but slammed the door in the poor kids face. She placed the food on the island in the kitchen with the intension on returning to Will until she saw the flowers. The flowers that Jason had given her before there date. She ran a hand through her hair and cursed under breath. There was no way she could have sex with Will now.

"Can we eat first?" She asked from the kitchen.

Will thought for a second, he didn't really want to but he figured Emily was hungry from being stuck on a plane all day.

"Yeah sure." He replied as he got off the couch.

When he entered the kitchen Emily was busy putting food onto their plates. It didn't take long for his eyes to fall on the bouquet of flowers. "Nice flowers, who are they from?" He asked.

Emily froze. She hadn't even thought to hide them from him, no point in trying now so she lied. "I just bought them for myself, I thought this place could use some life."

Will was satisfied with that answer until he found a card that had no doubt come with the flowers. He read it once and then again and then a third time to make sure he had read it right.

"You went on a date with Jason?" Will asked.

"Why would you ask that?" Emily asked, looking up at him for the first time since he entered the room.

Will held up the little card between his index and middle finger. "Oh, right that. Yeah I did but it was bad. I completely forgot about it, that's how bad it was." Emily's heart was beating so fast it felt like it was fighting to get out of her chest.

"Good." Will muttered under his breath.

Emily didn't know if she was supposed to hear it or not but she did. "Are you glad my date went terrible?" She asked straitening her back and taking on a defensive stance.

Will looked at her for a second before replying. "I'm not glad you had a bad time, I'm just glad it didn't go further. Jason is a good friend of mine but I know that his intentions aren't always good."

Emily didn't know how to process this information. She didn't know Jason very well so she couldn't side with Will but she also couldn't defend Jason.

On the other hand she knew Will very well. She was pretty sure that he was just saying that to keep her away from Jason, but there also was a small chance that Will was telling the truth and although it was a microscopic chance it was still something to consider.

"Are you mad at me for going on a date?" Emily asked once she noticed Will's change in posture and the way he shifted his weight from one side to the other and tapped the card on the island.

"Of course I'm not." Will said confidently but years of interrogating suspects told Emily that he was lying through his teeth. "I just don't want you to get hurt by him, that's all. He is known to string women along and use them until he kicks them to the curb and moves on to another."

Emily was bringing the food over to that table as he talked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, did he even hear what he was saying? "Jason sounds awfully familiar."

Will walked over to the table and sat down with Emily, he had heard what she had said but didn't quite get it, which was clear by the look he gave her.

"Are you kidding me?" Emily asked in disbelief. "You don't know anyone who is using me and dragging me along behind them? You don't know anyone who, depending on their mood, decides to fuck my brains out or ignore me like I don't exist?"

He knew she was obviously talking about him but her tone was surprisingly calm so he didn't know if she was mad or not. "I don't string you along Em, we have sex that's it. End of story, no strings."

Emily stared at him in disbelief. "End of story? Are you fucking kidding me?" She said raising her voice and finally showing that she was angry. She got up from the table and put her still full plate in the sink. "You do realize that you sound impossibly stupid right now, right?"

Will didn't like being called stupid and Emily knew it. Will kept his cool as Emily stood behind the kitchen island and continued to yell. "You just got pissed at me for going on a date. You just lied to me about one of your closest friends in hopes that I wouldn't want to see him anymore."

Will watched from the other side of the room as Emily's anger rose. He should be extremely mad at her and although he was mad he was much more aroused. He loved when Emily got fiery and mad at him, she looked sexy as hell. Although he could do without her calling him so many names, that was a bit of a mood killer.

One statement pulled him from his thoughts and fantasies. "Maybe I should just tell JJ that you've been fucking me and probably other women on the side!" She screamed.

Emily's anger took her by surprise. She knew that tonight wasn't the sole cause of her anger but rather it was months and months of buried anger coming out at once.

That statement filled Will with fear and anger in seconds. He threw his fork on the table and rose to his feet. "You wouldn't fucking dare."

Emily's challenging smirk accompanied by her saying, "Oh, really? You clearly don't know me." Was the last straw for Will.

He crossed the kitchen in seconds and pushed her against the counter and got in her face. "If you even think about telling JJ, you'll regret it."

Emily wasn't scared of Will, she knew how strong he was and knew what he was capable of. From the assessments she was doing in her head she wasn't in a lot of danger.

"Don't push your luck." Emily said calmly, too calmly.

"Don't push yours." Will said, pushing his body harder against hers.

Although he was extremely mad he was also still extremely turned on. Emily's face had turned red from anger and her deep breathing reminded him of when he slammed into her so hard that she couldn't moan or form words, just breathe.

He felt his erection grow in his jeans and wondered if Emily felt it too.

His question was answered when she asked in a disgusted tone. "Are you seriously getting turned on from this?"

"Yeah and you're going to do something about it." Will demanded, not leaving her any room to protest.

That didn't stop her though. "No I'm fucking not." She said firmly, putting her hands on his chest to try and push him away.

Will pushed himself harder against her and pinned both of her hands on either side of her. "Yes. You. Are." He said through gritted teeth.

Emily knew he was serious and fuming with anger but she didn't care. There was no chance in hell that she was going to have sex with him willingly.

Will had her effectively restrained though, his weight pushed against her and her hands unable to move an inch. She was in a pickle but she would wait for her opportunity.

Will didn't bother trying to kiss her or get her ready for him, he didn't care anymore. He wasn't leaving her apartment until they had sex, whether she was willing or not was a minor detail that he didn't care about.

Will's anger not only came from Emily going on a date with Jason but also from the fact the he couldn't get her out of his head. He couldn't go to work without thinking about bending her over his desk. He couldn't have sex with his wife without wishing it was her instead. He couldn't live his life anymore without wanting her all to himself.

Will grabbed at Emily's shirt and pulled it apart, ripping it only slightly but enough to see her cleavage.

"Will stop." Emily said, without panic or anger in her voice. When she didn't get a reply from him she tried to catch his eyes. "Seriously Will."

Will removed Emily's shirt and took off her bra along with it. He watched the rise and fall of her chest as her breathing picked up. He cupped her boobs and squeezed them in his hands. He licked a path from the valley between them to each nipple, paying special attention to each one.

Emily made sounds of protest above him but even Will could tell they were pretty forced and weak. "Don't act like you don't like it, I know you do." Will whispered in her ear.

In truth Emily didn't know if she liked it or not. Her body reacted to his touches but her mind was screaming at her to punch him out. She could feel her body slowly winning over her mind.

Will put one hand around her neck and grinded his erection into her pelvis slowly and deliberately. "Feel that?" Will whispered. "You're going to make it feel so good."

He continued to taunt her as he unbuckled and pulled down her pants. He forced her legs apart so he could slowly massage her damp folds.

Her teeth sunk down into her lower lip to suppress her moans of pleasure. She hated the fact that he knew her body so well and she hated that he knew how to get her worked up. She couldn't pretend that she wasn't enjoying what he was doing, they both knew very well that she was.

Will unbuckled his pants and pushed them to the ground. He dragged one of her hands, that he was still restraining, and pulled it down so she was touching him through his boxers.

"Play nice." He warned quietly.

Emily wasn't an idiot, she knew what was going to happen. She knew that one way or another they were going to have sex. She was having flashbacks from her past and she was desperately trying to remember how she managed to deal with what it.

She decided to go with it, not willingly but not necessarily fighting back. She would have sex with him but she would make it apparent to him that she was not enjoying herself, she was a woman after all she could fake it.

She massaged him through his boxers just like he wanted and eventually he let go of her hand.

"Good girl." He purred in her ear. Emily rolled her eyes, she hated him so much at that moment.

Will was still probing at her, teasing her clit, sucking her nipples and inserting his fingers in her wet folds every now and then. He knew she was ready for him, well her body was anyway.

"Turn around." Will ordered but Emily stayed still which Will did not like that at all. He grabbed her hand making it stop and got inches away from her face. "Now Emily, bend over." He said harshly, that made Emily internally flinch.

When she still didn't move Will growled and grabbed her hips and pushed on them until she turned around and then pushed on her back to make her bend over.

He got rid of her panties quickly and entered her from behind. She gasped out of sheer shock, nothing more.

Will didn't wait for a sigh or a moan begging him to move, he simply kept a firm grasp on her hips and slammed home again and again.

Emily squeezed her eyes tight and waited. Waited for him to come to his senses. Waited for him to realize what he was doing. Waited for it to be over.

She bit her lip hard but some gasps and low moans still managed to escape. She was only human for Christ sake. She had been willingly having sex with him for almost six months so her body was accustomed to his movements and his techniques, as was his, so deep down she knew it felt good even if she didn't convey it on the outside.

Will was whispering demands, taunts and what she would have once classified as dirty talk in her ear but she didn't bother listening.

She was too caught up in her own thoughts. She didn't know where it came from but ever since he first thrusted into her flashbacks from her teenage years came rushing back to her.

Parties, drinking, boys, short dresses, drugs and lies came flooding through her like it had all happened yesterday. It made a chill go through her body, which Will took as a sign of pleasure.

Maybe it was because she wasn't facing him or maybe it was how rough and careless he was being but it just didn't feel like she was having sex with Will. It could have been any guy she had slept with when she was in high school, they all meshed into one after a while. Kevin, Sam, Johnny, Jones, Michael, Ben, Nick or Christian, take your pick they were all the same.

"Cum for me." Will demanded.

"No." Emily said firmly in-between suppressed moans.

Will pulled on her hair roughly so she was standing straight and slammed into her particularly hard before stopping altogether and wrapping his arm around her neck. "Wrong answer babe. You will cum for me if you know what's good for you and don't fake it because I'll know." He said harshly before resuming.

Christian was the one who was a big dirty talker, or was it Johnny? No Johnny was the one who sent pictures of her giving him a blowjob to the entire school.

Emily kept it together as he pushed in and out of her. One of Will's hands made its way down her body squeezing her nipples and ghosting over her taunt stomach until he made his way to her clit. He pinched it causing a moan of sheer pleasure to take over her before she could stop it.

It felt so good she knew she couldn't hold it for much longer. More moans and groans were escaping her lips more frequently and Will smirked to himself, he knew she was close and it was a good thing because he was close too.

Was it Kevin or Ben that called her a dirty whore all the time? Michael or Nick that invited her to a party to try and get her to have a five some with him and his friends?

"Say my name when you cum for me." Will demanded as he felt his balls get heavier.

"Over my dead body." Emily said through gritted teeth.

It was Sam and Jones who tied her to one of their beds in their dorm room and took turns having sex with her before inviting some of their other friends over to have sex with her while they filmed it.

Will squeezed her nipple and clit at the same time and effectively triggered her orgasm. "Fucking hell." Emily groaned as her head fell against the counter in pleasurable defeat.

Will felt her pussy contract and release around his dick and he knew it was a real orgasm.

He felt himself lose control and after a few more powerful thrusts he stared up at the ceiling and came into her again and again.

Once he had caught his breath he removed himself from her but she didn't move.

"Thanks babe, that was great."

Emily stood up straight before turning to face him swiftly. "Get the fuck out of my apartment you disgusting sleaze ball. I should fucking report you for rape!" She screamed, inches from his face once again. "You are so lucky that telling JJ would hurt her more than you because if it was the other way around you wouldn't have even had that opportunity."

Will stood still for a second before pulling up his pants and turning around to leave. He didn't know if he wanted their relationship to be over but he also wanted his life back and he knew he couldn't have both. Besides after what he had just did to her he was surprised he was still breathing.

He went to the front door and opened it before turning back to see where Emily was. She was still in the kitchen but she had moved so she could see him leave. He looked at her eyes for a brief second before leaving muttering, "Stupid whore." Under his breath, that of course Emily managed to hear.

Once the door closed she rushed over to it and locked it quickly. She let out a sigh of relief as she leaned her back against the door. She walked over to the kitchen and threw the rest of the food in the trash along with the dishes. She wanted to throw everything that Will had touched in the trash, including herself.

She ran a hand threw her hair and tried to block out the living nightmares that were still flowing through her head. She felt a tear roll down her check as she tried but failed to ignore the fact that Will had called her a stupid whore and the fact that he was just another name to add to her growing list or terrible men that had used her throughout her life. She thought he was different but as it turned out he was just like the others. It made her want to scream and cry at the same time until she was blue in the face. She felt defeated for the first time in her adult life and it was not a nice feeling.

She somehow made it to the couch and curled up into a ball and cried. She didn't know if she was madder at Will or herself. She had let him do that to her and she wouldn't be able to tell anyone why. She just retreated, let him do whatever he wanted just like she had when she was a teenager. She hated herself when she was a teenager and it disgusted her that she would go back to such a dark time in her life.

It was funny, in a way, because she had hoped and prayed that one day she would be able to end things with Will but now that the day had finally arrived it didn't feel as great as she thought it would.

She didn't ever want to move, eat or think ever again. She couldn't even bring herself to the fact that she had a full day of work tomorrow. How the hell was she going to pretend like everything was ok?

She laid on the couch and thought carefully about her next move, what the fuck was so going to do?

**I want to thank Lexie for her help with the last chapter, she really got me out of a pickle and got Emily into one. I also want to thank everyone who left a review on the last chapter and to the people who sent me absolutely lovely PM's, it really does brighten my day and I appreciate more than I can say.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Can we just pretend that I didn't mess last weeks update? Ok good. I'm ****just kidding, I am really sorry about that its just that school is getting busy again before finals and then I will be free. **

**But to make it up to you I wrote an extra long chapter and when I was writing this an hour ago I finally got an idea of how to end the story. So there's a positive for everyone.**

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and thank you so much for all the reviews on last chapter. It wasn't difficult to figure out who was a fan of Emily and who was a fan of JJ, that's for sure. But I loved hearing everyones opinions and you all responded exactly how I wanted you to so that's amazing.**

**Anyway I'll shut up now so y'all can read.**

After Will left Emily's apartment he went to his car and drove home slowly. He felt like he was in a daze and when he got to his house he kissed JJ on the check and said he wasn't hungry before going up to bed.

He took a quick shower and went straight to his bed. He laid there and stared at the ceiling. He had just raped Emily. He hadn't forced anyone to have sex with him before and he had been proud of that but tonight that had changed dramatically.

It hadn't been one thing that had brought it on though, it was Emily going on a date with his best friend, threating to tell JJ about them and constantly egging him on.

He hadn't expected to get so mad so quickly and he certainly didn't expect to react the way he did. Especially towards Emily, someone he had come to care about over the past few months. He was so disgusted with himself yet while he was raping Emily it felt so right, it scared him more than anything.

Will covered his face with his hands and thought about his immediate future. He wouldn't blame Emily if she decided to tell JJ about their relationship, it was the least she could do to him.

He wondered if he should beat her to it and tell JJ himself. He tried to think of a way to come clean to JJ without hurting Emily anymore but failed. He finally decided that if the moment was right he would tell JJ but if not he would leave whatever was to come to him up to Emily. And if he told JJ he wouldn't say he had slept with Emily, he would just make someone up.

Eventually he fell into a restless sleep and by the time JJ came to bed he was unresponsive.

JJ didn't know what to make of Will coming home and going straight to bed. He did look incredibly tired but she had seen him looking worse. After the past few days she had noticed his strange behavior more and more and she was almost certain that he had a mistress or was hiding something. She didn't, however, have any proof and there was still a small part of her that wanted to be wrong.

She looked at his sleeping figure and contemplated what to do. She had work tomorrow so that had to be her main focus no matter how hard that would be.

JJ was so frustrated, nothing made sense and none of the decisions she had to make in the near future were going to be easy.

The next morning Emily had woken up on the couch, her back was sore and she was still exhausted and mostly naked. She slowly climbed the stairs and went into her bathroom. She stood there and looked at the shower, she knew she shouldn't get one especially after she had been raped but she desperately needed one. So without thinking too much about it she got into the shower and washed away Will's fingerprints and DNA from her body.

When she turned off the shower she got out and grabbed a towel. She didn't look in any mirrors as she dried herself off. How could she look at herself? She didn't want to see any marks that Will might have left on her face or neck so she was going to prolong not looking at herself for as long as possible.

That included picking out an outfit and putting it on without looking at it all together and drying her hair in the hall without the aid of a mirror, which proved to be more difficult than she had thought.

She went back downstairs to make some coffee. While she waited for it to brew she looked around the kitchen. Some things were out of place from last night so she kept herself busy with straightening everything out. Her eyes fell on the little card that was still lying on the island. She picked it up and read it before twirling it between her fingers. It had been so sweet and thoughtful when she first discovered it but now, knowing all the trouble it had cost her, she wished she had never gotten it.

The coffee machine beeped and pulled Emily from her thoughts. She threw the card on the island and grabbed her cup of coffee and went back upstairs to put on her makeup.

She paced up and down the hallway, her finger tapping the side of her mug. She needed to get it together, she had to get to work eventually, she was just scared that somehow she would look different because of what happened.

She took a few deep breathes and then finally worked up enough courage to go into the bathroom and look at herself in the mirror.

She examined her reflection carefully, she recognized herself at least. She had a few marks around her neck and chest and she had bags under her eyes, but nothing a little makeup couldn't hide.

She quickly did her makeup when she noticed that if she didn't hurry up she would be late for work. She grabbed her bag and her purse on the way out of her apartment, grabbed her coat and put on a fake smile that she would wear all day.

She got in her car and drove the short distance to the BAU and made it just in time. She cursed herself, this wasn't part of her normal routine and she was sure someone would notice.

When she walked through the glass doors Morgan was at his desk and Reid was returning to his with two cups of coffee.

"Good morning princess." He said in a cheery voice that made Emily want to punch him.

"Hey Morgan, Reid." Emily said dropping her bag on the floor and staring her computer.

Reid looked at his watch and stated. "You're seventeen minutes late."

"Traffic was heavier than I expected." Emily said quickly as she sat down in her chair, hoping that would be enough to satisfy him.

"Seventeen minutes of traffic would be a forty-seven minute drive to work. In the past five years you have never taken that long to get to work, heavy traffic or not." He rambled.

Emily sighed and put her head in her hand. "I'm just running late Reid." She said firmly, getting annoyed quickly. "Why can't you just leave it at that?" She spat out as she got up abruptly and walked back through the glass doors muttering. "Jesus Christ." Before she was out of ear shot.

"Was it something I said?" Reid asked, stunned and taken back by what just happened.

"She would have exploded at some point today for whatever reason, you just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time." Morgan tired to assure Reid but if he was being honest with himself, he had no clue what was going on with Emily.

Emily walked through the halls quickly, running a hand through her hair as she tried to keep it together. She didn't know where to go or what to do anymore all she knew was she wanted to be alone.

JJ was in her office and saw what happened through the window. Although she couldn't hear what they were saying she took note on Emily's explosive behavior and she could see from a mile away that Emily was trying her hardest not to cry.

JJ was no stranger to Emily's ways because they were best friends. She knew pieces about her horrible past and she knew that Emily had lied to Hotch recently about going to her therapist. But there was no way to know for sure if her storming away this morning had anything to do with anything of that nature or if she simply had a bad morning. Plus being Emily's best friend she would never force her to open up about such personal things.

Emily paced up and down the small hallway, biting her nails as she tried to decide if she should knock or not. As if her hand had a life of its own, all of the sudden her hand knocked on the door twice.

"Come in if you're awesome." Garcia said from the other side of the door. When Emily opened the door. "Thank god it's you, if it were Hotch I would've had to tell him to get out." She said when she glanced over and saw it was Emily.

Emily didn't say anything as she sat down in a chair in the small office and put her head in her hands.

When Emily didn't respond Garcia wheeled around and saw her. "Em, is everything alright?" She asked softly.

"My life's a mess." Emily replied finally looking up from her hands.

"I'm listening." Garcia said moving away from her to give her space.

"I can't believe I let my life get like this." Emily said getting up and pacing across the office. "Why do I let bad things happen to me? God I feel like a teenager! I can't seem to get away from it no matter how much I try."

Garcia watched and waited for Emily to open up and wondered if she would even be able to help Emily, she hadn't really before.

"I'm so... I deserve everything I have gotten and will get because I caused this chaos. My choices. All because I'm a stupid, reckless whore who can't control herself." Emily rambled, quickly losing control of her emotions. "God, I'm a tramp. I can't even believe that I would fuck my best friends husband. I'm such a home wrecker, probably the biggest home wrecker that ever lived." Emily stopped pacing and Garcia saw that she had begun crying but was desperately trying to hide it. "I need help. I need fucking Jesus himself. I need a new life, I need to move."

Garcia started to panic at the thought that Emily might actually move away. "Slow down Emily, just for a second. What the heck is going on?"

Emily took a deep breath and returned to her seat. It took a minute of suffocating silence before she spoke. "Will found out that I went on a date with Jason."

"What did he do?" Garcia asked hesitantly, fearing what the answer would be.

"He just yelled a lot." Emily lied.

She didn't want to tell Garcia that he had raped her. She didn't want Garcia to think of her as weak or treat her any different. She wasn't ready to admit it Garcia, she was barely able to admit it to herself.

"He's just trying to control my life and I don't like that. Our relationship was just supposed to be sex and even though I'll be the first to admit that it became a little more than that, last night he was acting like a jealous boyfriend."

"Maybe you should cut it off now." Garcia advised. "You're not happy anymore and you don't seem to be unbelievably attracted to him anymore."

"After last night, I think it's clear that it's over." Emily sighed, wiping some stray tears off her face.

Garcia suspected that she was missing something about what had happened last night but Emily was starting to stop crying so she decided not to push.

"Well I'm happy for you. You're life is going to get a hundred times better, even if it doesn't feel like it right now." Garcia assured.

Emily offered a weak smile. "I sure hope you're right." When she got up to leave she asked one last question. "JJ hasn't asked you about anything, has she?"

"Nope." Garcia replied. "You and Will are crazy good at tiptoeing around."

"That's not something I'm particularly proud of but it is something I'm thankful for. Thank you Garcia."

"Anytime Peaches." Garcia said as her office door closed behind Emily, leaving her alone once again.

Garcia didn't know what Emily was going to do but she sure glad she wasn't Emily.

The rest of the day was uneventful for Emily. She didn't apologize to Reid. Why would she? He was being nosey, like always, and he needed to learn to step back every now and then.

When she was about to leave the office she got a text from Jason.

'I'm waiting outside you're apartment. I want to cook for you, if that's ok?'

Emily smiled, for the first time in over 24 hours and replied. 'That sounds great. I'm about to leave the office, give me twenty minutes.'

She left the office quickly and speeded home. When she walked up the stairs of the apartment building to her floor, Jason was standing there smiling at her.

"Do you ever take the stairs?" He asked amused.

"It's all about staying in shape." Emily replied.

"I think you're lying. I think scary, tough FBI agent is scared of elevators. Besides you're perfect, you don't need to exercise more."

Emily laughed as she walked up to him. "You're sweet." She said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I try." He said before kissing her briefly on the lips. "Can we please go inside your apartment now, I've been out here for an hour."

"Yeah of course." Emily said stepping away from him and unlocking the door. He gestured for her to go in first and he followed after.

"You can go in the kitchen and look around, I'm just going to change out of my work clothes."

"No problem, I'll be in there." Jason said as he disappeared into her kitchen.

Emily raced up the stairs and quickly rid herself of her constricting blouse and dress pants. She changed into some dark wash jeans and put on a deep purple top. She brushed her hair and made sure her makeup still hid the marks on her neck and face.

When she returned downstairs and went into the kitchen to find Jason rummaging around finding pots and pans and already having a few ingredients on the island.

"So what's on the menu tonight?" Emily asked making her presence known.

"I was thinking homemade pizza with garlic bread and a salad along with some red wine." Jason listed off before turning to face her. "Unless you want something else."

Emily shook her head. "No, no that sounds great. Here let me help." She said as she got up and helped Jason find the rest of the ingredients.

Emily was pleasantly surprised at Jason cooking skills. He knew what he as doing.

They started with the pizza crust, making it and then putting it in the oven for it to harden. Then while Emily worked on the salad Jason put butter and a little bit of cheese on the garlic bread.

Emily really enjoyed cooking with Jason. They talked about their day at work and Jason told an embarrassing story about one of his coworkers.

When the pizza crust was cooked Jason took it out of the fridge. He asked from some canned tomato sauce and a list of spices but Emily refused and instead went to the fridge to get a bottle of homemade sauce given to her as a gift for Rossi.

While she put the sauce and some toppings on the pizza Jason got busy with grating up some cheese. They worked well as a team. They didn't bang into each other or drop things on the floor, they moved past each other smoothly and seemed to know what the other was going to do before they did.

"That is going to be some good pizza." Jason said when all the toppings were on it.

"Hopefully it doesn't burn." Emily said opening the oven door so Jason could slide the pizza into it.

"You're such a negative Nancy."

"I am not." Emily said defensively. "I'm practical."

Jason laughed. "What does practical mean? Like a practical pair of shoes or something?"

"Oh never mind." Emily huffed, struggling to keep a smile from escaping. "Just put the timer on while I pick out the wine."

"Will do Agent." Jason mocked as he set the timer on the oven.

"While you're at it get me some glasses from the cabinet too." Emily said not facing him.

"Why don't I wash your car and run your errands while I'm at it?" Jason mocked with a smirk.

"That'd be great, thanks." Emily replied walking back towards the island with the bottle of wine she had chosen.

"That's a nice tasting wine."

"It's the one with the most alcohol in it, I'll need it to get through dinner." She teased.

"Pace yourself darling or you'll miss my endless wit and charm."

"You're such a dork." Emily said as she rounded the island and stood next to Jason to pour the wine into the glasses he had got her.

They were mere inches apart and Emily could feel his body barely touching hers when he exhaled. It was driving her into a frenzy. She put the wine down when she finished pouring and gave Jason a glass.

"Thanks." He said as he took it from her. "Here's to, a lovely evening with a lovely lady."

Emily felt herself blush as they lightly clinked their glasses. "You're sweet." She said almost inaudible.

Jason stepped closer to her so he was almost trapping her between himself and the kitchen island while still leaving her enough room to retreat if she wanted. He placed his hand under her chin and gently lifted up, desperately hoping that he wasn't going to far. He looked into her eyes and saw that they were darting from his eyes to his lips.

He leaned into her and was overjoyed when she met him halfway and pressed her lips against his. The kiss was soft and sweet, like the other two or three they had shared before. But this one lasted longer and Jason put his arm around her waist and pulled her against him.

He thought he heard her moan but he wasn't sure. When she kissed him harder and parted her lips slightly he was a hundred percent sure he was doing all the right things.

Their tongues didn't battle with each other though, it wasn't that type of kiss. It was better, sweeter and more satisfying.

The kiss was heating up and Emily's hands had made their way up from his chest to his shoulder and hair. She ran her hand through his hair, being careful not to pull, and felt herself start to get lost in their kisses.

Jason didn't know how far the kiss would take them and he didn't have the chance to find out either as the timer on the oven rang loudly behind them, signaling that the pizza was done. Startled they pulled away from each other quickly.

Emily bit her lip as Jason let a breathy laugh escape his lips and ran his hand through his hair, fixing it. Emily could feel her heart racing and she wasn't sure if it was from the timer or the kiss, either way she wouldn't tell Jason.

"I'll get the pizza out." Jason said putting on some oven mitts and opening up the oven.

Emily took their glasses, the salad and the bread over to the table before sitting down and waiting for Jason to bring the pizza over. He cut it on the pan on the island before bringing it over along with some plates.

The smell of it overwhelmed Emily and made her stomach growl with anticipation. "It smells amazing." She said as he sat down.

"You're amazing." Jason said taking up a piece for him and Emily.

Emily gave him as look and laughed. "You're cheesier than the pizza." She teased, but in reality all the sweet things he said under his breath or to the side made her heart want to burst and made her incredibly happy.

They ate slowly and continued to poke fun at each other. The dinner they had made tasted great and the company was just as good. Once they were finished they cleaned up and then moved to the couch to watch the ending of a movie that was being played on TV under protest.

"Why can't we watch this?" Emily asked even though she had no intension of changing the channel.

"Because I haven't seen the first half of the movie. If I watch the ending I'll have major spoilers."

"Looks like you're out of luck. I have the remote and besides this movie is like twenty years old, you had plenty of time to watch it."

Jason pretended to pout, even though he didn't really care and Emily laughed at him. "Don't worry I'll make it up to you." She assured as inappropriate thoughts filled her head.

"You better." He replied as he got settled to watch the movie.

Emily glanced over at him before unmuting the TV. She squirmed in her seat, she probably didn't have to make anything up to him and he would likely forget but she was tired of the tension between them and this was a good excuse to make a move.

They were already sitting close to each other so when Emily put her hand on Jason's knee he didn't pay much attention to it. She inched closer to him so she was resting her head on his chest and his arm wrapped around her torso.

Once she was comfortable she inhaled deeply and smelled a faint scent of aftershave. "You smell good." Emily mumbled and the slight squeeze on her side told her that Jason had heard her. Smelling good was a big turn on for Emily and she decided not to wait any longer.

She sat up a bit and shifted her weight so she could put one leg on the other side of him, so that she was straddling him. She pressed her center against his and his hands instinctively went to her hips.

"What are you doing?" He asked clearly confused by her sudden movements.

She kissed him instead of answering. She rolled her hip slightly causing herself to moan. It was Jason that ended the steamy kiss though. When he pulled away he repeated himself. "Not that I'm not enjoying this but what are you doing?"

"I'm making it up to you." Emily said before kissing him again quickly and letting her tongue battle with his. She sighed when she felt him start to get aroused underneath her.

"Wait." He mumbled against her lips. "Emily stop."

She reluctantly pulled away from him and waited for him to say something.

"This wasn't my attention when I said I wanted to make you dinner."

"I know." Emily replied running her hand through his soft hair again. "But I'm not complaining."

Jason sighed. "I know, but I am." He paused to make sure he chose his words carefully. "I want you so bad right now, you can probably feel that, but I need more time. We've only been on one date and as much as I want to throw you down on the couch and give in to my instincts I can't. I'm old fashioned, its how I was raised and you're worth so much more than that. I want to get to know you and your body so I can treat you the way you deserve to be treated, like a lady."

Emily listened intently to Jason's speech and as sweet as it was she just wanted to have sex with him. But for once it was more than sex for her, especially after what happened the night before. She wanted nothing more than to replace that terrible memory with a great one.

But somehow she knew she wouldn't be having sex tonight, at least not with Jason.

"I can't change your mind, can I?" Emily asked quietly.

Jason shook his head slightly.

Emily sighed and got off him and sat back down on the couch. "I'm sorry."

"It's my fault, don't worry about it." Jason said as he got up. "Dinner was great and it was good to see you again."

"You too." Emily replied as she walked him to the door. "Maybe we could go out sometime this weekend."

"Of course. I'll call you tomorrow if that's all right." Jason asked nervously, wondering if he blew it.

"Yeah that would be great." Emily replied. The conversation was getting awkward but for some reason she didn't want it to end. She opened the door for him. "Good night Jason."

"Good night Emily." He leaned in and gently kissed her. Her hand rested on his chest until he pulled away and left her apartment.

Emily closed the door behind him and rested her back against it. She was alone in her apartment with her thoughts and the still vivid memory of the night before.

She felt her self-value start to plummet ever since Will had raped her. She didn't feel like a lady and she certainly didn't feel like she deserved to be treated like one. She just wanted to be used and she didn't care what for.

It was still kind of early and she debated going to a bar or even calling Will. If those were her two options she decided to go to a bar.

She went up to her room and put on a dress and some makeup and was out the door in less than fifteen minutes.

She only stayed out for an hour and although I few guys had come up to her it didn't feel right. So she went home and went to bed, thankful that it was the weekend.

JJ on the other hand was getting ready for bed with Will. She knew something was up and she was tired of tiptoeing around. She turned to Will who was pulling a shirt over his head. "Is something wrong?"

Without turning to face her Will replied. "No."

Usually she would just leave it at that but not tonight. "I mean it Will, I know something is up so don't say no."

"It's none of your business." Will huffed.

"How is it none of my business. We're married, if something is wrong it eventually comes back to me." JJ sighed not wanting to say what she was about to say. "Or is that the problem?"

Will finally faced her. "Our marriage? No that was never the problem babe. I just messed up and I don't know how to fix it."

JJ sat down next to him. "Well tell me what happened and I'll try and help." She said as her hands went to massage his shoulders gently.

"I can't JJ. I already told you, it would hurt you too much. I can't do that to you." Will said covering his face with his hands.

"And you don't think your hurting me now? My imagination is running wild all the time thinking about what you might be doing." JJ said tiredly.

Will led down and turned away from her. "Just go to sleep JJ."

JJ felt a tear roll down her cheek. She hated when he shut her out like that. "Can you please just tell me you have a drug addiction or you spend all your time gambling away our money. Please I'm so tired of this, just tell me you're cheating on me or that you have another kid or something." She pleaded, her voice breaking as she spoke.

Will said nothing. JJ watched as waited for him to sigh or speak as she tried to stifle her sniffles and stop her tears. She took a deep breaths. "I need to leave." She said quietly before leaving their bedroom.

She quietly went down the stairs and put on her coat and shoes, grabbed the keys to her car and left. When she got in the car she looked at the time it was a little after midnight, not too late.

She took out her phone and dialed a number she knew by heart. "Please pick up. Please pick up." She chanted under her breath while it rang.

"If we have a case I swear I'll ring your neck."

"No not exactly. Can I stay at your house tonight?" JJ asked nervously.

"Yeah, of course you can. Is everything ok?" Emily's voice asked instantly concerned.

"I just need a friend." JJ sobbed into the phone.

"Do you need me to pick you up?" Emily asked already half way out of bed.

"No, I'll be there in ten minutes." JJ said before hanging up.

JJ didn't know why she had called Emily. She could have called her mother or Garcia or anyone really, but something made her call Emily. Even though JJ had suspicions that Emily was the reason for this mess, she knew that she could still count on her to be a friend.

Before leaving she made another quick call and left a message on a crowded machine.

She drove quickly to Emily's apartment and when she walked up to the door the doorman greeted her with a smile. Emily must have told him she would be coming over.

She went into the elevator and pressed the button with the big four on it and waited. She thought that maybe this was a mistake but she figured if Emily did have something to do with all the mess than Emily would be more inclined to tell her than Will was.

The ding of the elevator arriving on Emily's floor pulled her out of her thoughts and increased her heart rate effectively. She walked down the hall and saw Emily's door open just slightly, so she didn't have to knock.

She pushed the door open gently and was met with a very concerned Emily. Emily said nothing, just pulled JJ in for a hug. Even though JJ hadn't told her what was wrong she was still ready to be there unconditionally, which was exactly what JJ needed. JJ started to cry once again into Emily shoulder.

"It's ok Jay, it'll be ok." She soothed in JJ's ear.

Emily brought her over to the couch, got her a glass of wine and a box of tissues. She waited for JJ to calm down before she probed.

Over the next hour and a half JJ explained how she felt about Will and what had been going on with him. Of course Emily knew all about what JJ was telling her, but she could see that JJ was already in so much pain and she didn't need to add to it right now.

"Do you need me to do anything for you?" Emily asked before finishing her second glass of wine.

"I just need you to drive me somewhere tomorrow morning." JJ replied.

"Ok, anywhere." Emily said while nodding her head.

"And maybe something to wear." JJ said looking down at her wrinkled clothes that were spotted with tears stains.

Emily smiled. "Anything, you can wear the $10, 000 gown my mother bought me if you want."

JJ laughed for the first time in a long time. "I was thinking some leggings and a blouse but a gown works just as well."

Emily laughed. It was good to laugh but it was better to hear JJ laugh. Emily looked at the time and saw that it was after two in the morning. "Come on, we need to get some sleep."

They stood up and walked up to Emily's room. They had shared rooms and beds before when they were on cases so they didn't need to fight over who would sleep on the couch.

Emily gave her some pajama's and then they got into bed. They didn't talk but Emily could tell JJ wasn't tired and neither was she.

"I know something that will lighten the mood." Emily thought out loud.

"What?" JJ asked turning towards Emily.

"Oh just that I completely threw myself at Jason tonight and he turned me down immediately and left."

JJ sat up and turned on the bedside light. "Are you serious?"

Emily nodded and laughed. She explained how he had come over to make dinner with her and some of the nice things he had said and finally how she had thrown herself at him.

"And he turned you down?" Emily nodded. "Even though you felt him?" Emily nodded again. "What the hell is wrong with him?"

Emily sighed. "Something about wanting to treat me like I lady. I don't know I was really turned on, I just wanted to have sex."

JJ laughed at her friend. "Well your first time with him is probably going to be amazing if he's putting it off so much."

"It better be fucking magical." Emily said with a smile. "But I can wait."

JJ raised an eyebrow at her. "Well not forever," Emily said while laughing. "but I can wait a week or so."

They continued to talk about nothing until Emily felt herself grow tired and she could tell JJ was too. "Let's get some sleep." She said.

JJ turned off the light and the two friends fell asleep.

Meanwhile Will was still wide-awake. He knew that JJ had left but he didn't know where she went or when she would come back. He was glad Henry couldn't really talk and didn't know what was going on. He stayed up all night thinking and worrying and just wanting to run away form himself.

**Where are JJ and Emily going tomorrow? What is Will going to do? When are Emily and Jason going to sleep together? Will everything turn out alright in the end? How many questions am I going to ask you?**

**I can't tell you the answers to any of those questions yet except for the last one. Five. **


	21. Chapter 21

**PLEASE read the note at the end, PLEASE it's very important!**

Emily was the first to wake up from the alarm clock and she quickly rushed to turn it off so JJ wouldn't wake up. Once the alarm clock stopped blaring some radio host that was trying way to hard to be funny she looked over at JJ. She was thankfully still asleep and seemed to be peaceful.

Instead of lying around in bed for a while like she usually did Emily decided to get up and cook a nice breakfast for them. She walked out of her room and down the steps quietly until finally she got to the kitchen where she felt like it was safe to be a little louder.

She pressed the button on her coffee machine and popped down some bread in the toaster. She set the table before making some scrambled eggs and frying up some bacon.

She felt strange making a big breakfast and not making it for her and Will to enjoy. It felt weird almost wrong to be making it for his wife. She pushed that out of her mind when she heard JJ's footsteps descending down the stairs.

"Good morning Em." JJ said with a voice full of sleep.

"Morning JJ." Emily replied while she got two mugs from the cabinet and filled them with coffee. "Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"When I finally fell asleep, yes. I love your bed, it's way comfier than mine."

"I'm glad. Something tells me today is not going to be pleasant." Emily said after taking a sip of her coffee.

"And to think, I haven't even told you where we're going." JJ mocked with a smile.

"I must be a mind reader." Emily said before she was able to stop herself. She had to hide her discomfort of repeating something Will had said to her a few days ago.

In truth Emily had an idea of where JJ wanted her to go today. It was just an assumption and Emily didn't know if she was happy about it or not.

"You must be." JJ said absently.

Emily didn't push and instead went to take up their breakfast. JJ walked over to the table and sat down just as Emily finished and waited for her to bring the plates over.

Emily turned to bring the plates of food over but momentarily stopped when she realized that JJ had picked the seat that Will always sat in. She brushed it off, because she had to and continued to walk to the table. "Here we are." Emily announced as she placed a plate in front of JJ.

"Thanks Em, but you really didn't need to make all this." JJ said when Emily sat down as well.

"Nonsense, I wanted to." She said with a smile. "Besides its not often I get to cook for more than myself." She lied.

JJ smirked. "Why? Your one night stands don't eat breakfast?" She teased.

Emily almost choked on her coffee as she laughed. "Actually I kick them out after we have sex. You know, use them and lose them."

JJ laughed and seeing right through her friends joke. "I'm sure you do."

Emily smiled big at her friend before taking a bite of toast.

JJ knew that even if Emily did have one night stands often there was a slim to none chance that she would kick them out so quick, they both knew that.

The two sat in silence as they ate. Emily tried to give JJ enough time to tell her where they would be going but they were running out of time and food.

"You know that you're going to have to tell me where we're going eventually, right?" Emily said once both of them were done eating.

JJ sighed. "Yeah I know." She paused to take a sip of coffee but Emily knew it was just to keep stalling. "I just think if I put it off long enough I might change my mind."

"You can still change your mind once you've told me." Emily reassured.

"Yeah." She breathed.

When JJ didn't say anything else Emily got up and took the dishes off the table. She brought them over to the sink and turned her back to JJ, hoping that it would take some of the pressure off of JJ.

After a moment JJ spoke up again. "We're going to my lawyers office." JJ said quietly. "I'm filing for divorce."

Emily turned to JJ, placing her hands on the island. She let out a big sigh before replying. "Yeah, I kinda figured. I'm sorry JJ."

"It's fine." JJ tried to wave it off. "No, it's not fine. But it was bound to happen. I hope it's not too soon, I just don't want Henry to see us fight more than we already do."

"I understand." Emily said. Because she did, probably more than anyone other than JJ and definitely more than she should. "What time are we meeting him?" She asked.

"11:30, he called me and woke me up."

Emily looked at her watch and saw that it was a little after ten. "We've got some time to waste." She thought out loud.

"Is it too early to drink?" JJ asked as she got up from her seat and walked over to the island across from Emily.

"A little." Emily said with a soft smile. "Besides alcohol will be much more effective after the meeting."

"I guess you're right." JJ said while returning the smile. "Why are you always right?"

"Oh trust me, I'm not." Emily said with her back turned to JJ, if only she knew.

JJ left the question alone even though she sensed something more. "We should probably go pick out something to wear." JJ offered.

"Yeah sure." Emily said while she refilled her mug with addictive energy. "Is your lawyer hot?" She asked.

JJ laughed and nodded. "The man is like walking sex."

Emily smiled and bit her lip. "I call dibs."

"No way in hell are we considering that a valid dibs." JJ said with a smile as they walked up the stairs. "For one I defiantly saw him first and two I'm the one getting divorced."

JJ's smile faded once she said the word divorced as if it was setting in for the first time. She stopped at the top of the stairs, unable to move and not really wanting to.

Emily turned to JJ and pulled her into a hug. "Oh JJ. Everything's going to be ok, I'll be with you every step of the way. I promise."

JJ hugged Emily back. "I know." She said into Emily's shoulder. "It's just surprising to here myself say divorce, I never thought I would have too."

Emily pulled away from the hug. "I know you didn't, why would you? If people expected to get divorced no one would get married."

JJ nodded knowing Emily was right, but it didn't make her feel any better.

They walked to Emily's room and then her closet to pick out their outfits. JJ settled on a light blue blouse, some leggings and a dark brown jacket while Emily picked out dark jeans and a black top and a burgundy leather jacket.

They got dressed in silence. The fact that Emily hadn't asked why she was filing for divorce confirmed JJ's earlier suspicions. She was almost a hundred percent positive that Emily had at least slept with Will once.

Once she was finished getting dressed she watched as Emily picked out some shoes for them. It was difficult to think of Emily and Will together, but JJ was sure Will had slept with other women throughout their marriage.

"Makeup?" Emily asked as she left her closet.

The two walked to the bathroom and put on some makeup then they put on their shoes and Emily loaned JJ some sunglasses and then they were finally out the door.

They drove in silence. JJ was still wondering if she was doing the right thing. She was breaking up her family. How could she do that? Her phone beeped pulling her from her thoughts.

'Where are you?'

It was from Will of course.

She thought about what to say. 'I'm out with Emily'

Less than a minute later he replied. 'When are you coming home?'

Home. It looked like such a foreign word. 'I don't know'

'We need to talk when you get home.'

JJ sighed and replied. 'No, I'm done "talking". I tried to talk to you last night and you shut me out like always'

'Where are you?' He asked again.

'Why does it matter?'

'I want to meet you so we can talk'

JJ ran a hand through her hair. Emily watched her friend shift in her seat as they drove. "Everything ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, just Will being Will." She said quietly. "He wants to meet so we can talk."

"Do you want to meet him?" Emily asked pulling into a little café so they could get some coffee before meeting with JJ's lawyer.

"No not really." JJ said finally.

"Ok then we won't meet him." Emily said turning off her car.

JJ looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"You said you don't want to meet him, so we won't. Simple." Emily said opening her door. "Sit tight I'll get us some drinks."

JJ watched as Emily disappeared into the shop and as of on command her phone started to ring in her hand.

She looked at the caller ID and instantly got annoyed. "What do you want?" She asked when she answered.

"I want to talk JJ." Will said sternly.

"I already told you I don't want to." She said before noticing the time. "Besides I have a meeting in a half hour."

"Who are you meeting on a Saturday?" Will asked.

Instead of answering his question she decided to propose her own. "How many women have you cheated on me with?" She asked boldly.

"What? None! I've never cheated on you before." He lied, clearly taken aback.

"Will, I know you cheated on me with Emily." She said quietly. "Is there anyone else to add to the list?"

"Please don't leave JJ, just come home so we can work it out." Will said in a slightly panicked voice.

"Just answer the question Will."

JJ heard Will take a deep breath before he spoke softly. "Tracy Brown, Allie Miller and Emma Rose."

JJ's heart sank as he told her the names of the women he had cheated on her with. "I'll call you later." She said quickly hanging up and wiping her eyes.

She tried to keep it together but she couldn't anymore. She finally had names to put to actions. She could no longer just think of the women as random people he might have met in a bar. They were her friends and her son's friend's mother.

She put on the oversized sunglasses Emily had brought to cover her undoubtedly red eyes. Even as she saw Emily come back with their coffee she couldn't stop crying.

Emily got in the car and started the car. She put a hand on JJ's leg as they drove out of the parking lot.

The drive to the lawyer's office was short and soon they were parked once again. "Are you sure about this?" Emily asked once she turned off the car.

"Yeah I think so. Will called me while you were getting coffee and he told me who he cheated on me with."

Emily's heart rate increased immediately. "Who did he cheat on you with?"

"Allie Miller, Tracy Brown and Emma somebody." JJ whispered.

Emily's mouth fell open slightly. She couldn't believe that Will hadn't mentioned her. Why wouldn't he? She also couldn't believe that she wasn't the only one.

He probably had the same kind of relationship with her as he had had with the other three women. Probably said the same things to them and bought the same type of flowers as well.

"Ready to go in?" JJ asked looking out the window. It sounded like she was asking herself more than she was asking Emily.

Emily didn't answer. Instead she took a deep breath and spoke. "He also cheated on you with me."

JJ took off her sunglasses and turned to look at Emily. She nodded and said. "I know."

"I'm so sorry JJ. I don't know why I did it and I feel absolutely terrible about it."

"I know it's fine." JJ assured her friend sadly. "You weren't the only one."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Emily asked one last time.

JJ looked over at the front door once again. "Yeah I think so."

Emily waited for JJ to make the first move. Once JJ opened her door Emily was quick to follow suit. The two walked across the parking lot together and walked through the glass doors of the building.

Emily offered to wait in the front of the office but JJ insisted that she come in with her.

"I can just wait in the car." Emily protested, not wanting to pressure JJ into anything.

"You said you would be with me for every step. This is a step so come on." JJ said gesturing for Emily to go down the hall with her and her lawyer Michael.

Emily smiled as she got up and followed her friend down the little hallway. Emily had been nervous about telling JJ that she had slept with Will and she completely expected JJ to just scream and never want to talk to her ever again, but she didn't.

Maybe she had already known about them or maybe she was just too tired to care anymore. Either way Emily still had her best friend and even though their relationship might need a little bit of rebuilding after this she was still there and Emily would always be forever grateful of that.

The meeting went well. Michael explained what JJ's next steps would be and helped her make some tough decisions. But they had accomplished what JJ had wanted. After briefly leaving to get the divorce papers Michael returned and told JJ where to sign. He left to give Emily and JJ some privacy.

"Ok here we go." JJ said as she grasped the pen in her shaking hand. She took the cap off and quickly signed her name on the dotted line before letting out a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding.

Emily put her head on JJ's shoulder. "You're free."

JJ smiled and turned to hug Emily. "Thank you for being my friend."

Emily didn't say anything because Michael came back into the room. The two separated and Michael went over how he was going to mail some files to Will so he could sign them and then how he would arrange for a court date.

The two thanked him and they left more or less happy.

"You were right about Michael." Emily said as they walked across the parking lot to her car.

"I told you he was sexy." JJ said with a smirk.

"He is way sexier than sexy." Emily said causing JJ to laugh. "I wanted him to take me right on his desk, regardless if you were there or not."

The two laughed as the got in the car. "You hungry?" Emily asked looking at the clock. It was almost 3:00.

"I should be but I'm not." JJ said.

"Ok then if you don't want to go anywhere we can just go back to my place."

JJ nodded and Emily drove towards her apartment.

"I meant what I said in there, about you being a good friend." JJ said breaking the silence.

"It means a lot for you to say that, but I'm going to be honest with you, I don't feel like a good friend." Emily stated biting her lip.

"I know you don't but I also know Will. I know what he's like, I married him so I don't blame you. Besides he did the same thing with three other women so it wouldn't even be far to blame you."

"Promise you're not mad?" Emily probed wanting to be sure.

"I promise." JJ said while nodding.

They drove the rest of the way in silence. When they got to Emily's apartment they broke out a bottle of wine and watched a cheesy chick flick. Emily might not be right about everything but she was right about one thing.

The wine was better after the meeting.

**I was kind of ****thinking about ending it here but I want to ask you guys what you think. I have a few things written that I could continue this story with but it's up to you. If this is the end I want to thank everyone who has read my story and given support and love throughout. I will either post another chapter or a little authors note next week. Please give me your opinions! Please. **


End file.
